If I fell
by janiejones77
Summary: Dans l'univers de John Lennon fin 58. Les débuts de sa relation amoureuse avec Cynthia et leur amitié avec Stu.
1. Chapitre 1

Liverpool, décembre 1958 

Cynthia Powell et son amie Phyllis McKenzie déambulaient des les corridors de l'école des Beaux-Arts. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël et les murs étaient ornés de guirlandes colorées.

Cynthia et Phyllis avaient toutes les deux dix-neuf ans. La première avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs et était plutôt grande, tandis que la seconde avait une chevelure noire et était de petite taille.

-Est-ce que tu vas à la fête étudiante la semaine prochaine ? demanda Phyllis.

- Peut-être, répondit Cynthia. Et toi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de choses, tu le sais bien.

Cynthia voulut rétorquer, mais lorsqu'elle vit John Lennon apparaître devant elle, elle perdit tous ses moyens.

John était le leader d'un groupe de rock et c'était un vrai rebelle. D'ailleurs sa veste de cuir et ses cheveux bruns gominés à la Elvis en témoignaient.

Bien qu'elle ait eue un petit ami depuis près de trois ans, Cynthia était amoureuse de John depuis quelques temps. Pendant une période, il l'embêtait sans cesse, puis au cours des dernières semaines, il s'était mis à la saluer gentiment.

- Salut Cynthia, lança t'il, sans même s'arrêter.

- Sa... sa... lut, bredouilla bêtement la jeune fille.

- Eh ben, il t'en fais de l'effet ! s'exclama Phyllis à la blague, une fois que John fut suffisamment éloigné.

« Elle ne pourrait pas si bien dire », songea Cynthia.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut arrêtée par la cloche annonçant le début des cours.

- Bon, je dois y aller, dit-elle ravie de pouvoir s'échapper. À tout à l'heure !

Sur ces mots, elle partit dans la direction opposée à celle de Phyllis.

Cynthia avait eue un cours de graphisme et elle avait eue tout le mal du monde à ne pas tourner son regard vers John qui était placé à quelques mètres de là.

Elle essaya de se raisonner en se disant que John n'était pas du tout son genre, mais rien n'y fit.

À la fin des cours, elle alla rejoindre Phyllis pour lui proposer de la reconduire chez elle en voiture. Pendant qu'elles prenaient place dans la Thunderbird rouge de Cynthia, celle-ci lâcha :

- Je vais rompre avec James.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Phyllis. Mais Cyn, pourquoi ? Ça fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes sur le point de vous fiancer et toi tu veux rompre ?

- Oui, répondit Cynthia avec aplomb.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière ?

- Mes sentiments pour James ont changés, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Phyllis secoua la tête éberluée.

- James et moi on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble, mais ça doit se terminer, continua Cynthia.

- Oh, Cyn, il va être complètement bouleversé si tu le quittes !

Cynthia soupira.

- Peut-être, mais moi je veux être honnête avec lui. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui tout en ne l'aimant plus ! se justifia t'elle.

Elle arrêta la voiture devant la demeure des McKenzie. Phyllis débarqua de la T-Bird.

- Ne sois quand même pas trop dure avec James, l'avertit-elle.

Cynthia hocha la tête.

- Ok. Bye.

- Bye.

« Quelle opinion aurait-elle de moi, si elle savait que je rompt avec James parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre » ? pensa Cynthia.

Le soir, Cynthia se rendit chez James avec la ferme intention de rompre.

Lorsqu'il vint lui ouvrir la porte, il avait l'air fatigué et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Cynthia se demanda tout à coup ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver.

- Salut Cinny, fit James, d'un ton morne.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, remarqua t'elle, sans même le saluer.

- J'ai étudié une partie de la nuit.

Il étudiait en comptabilité, ce que Cynthia qui était une artiste accomplie trouvait mortellement ennuyeux. John, lui était un vrai artiste. Et il était tellement séduisant... Cynthia s'en voulut de penser à lui dans un moment pareil.

Elle prit place sur le canapé et James vint la rejoindre. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se raidit et tenta de s'éloigner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? questionna son petit ami.

- Rien, mentit Cynthia.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

- Écoute James, il faut qu'on parlent... Je voulais te dire...

Elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. James se leva.

- Ce doit être mon frère. Il devait passer.

Cynthia soupira, se demandant quand elle pourrait annoncer à son copain qu'elle le quittait.

L'occasion ne se présenta pas durant une semaine entière, puisque James étudiait jour et nuit.

- Alors est-ce que tu lui as enfin annoncé ? demanda Phyllis à son amie, la semaine suivante.

- Non. Le bon moment ne s'est pas encore présenté. Mais demain, je vais chez lui et je vais le lui dire.

- Il vient avec toi à la fête ce soir ?

- Non, j'y vais seule. Je lui ait dit que j'avais des plans pour ce soir, mais je n'ai pas précisé de quoi il s'agissait...

- Hé Cyn ! Phyl ! appela une voix féminine.

Les deux filles se retournèrent. C'était Emma Taylor, une amie.

- Alors, vous irez à la fête ? questionna la petit blonde enjouée.

- Oui, moi j'y vais, répondit Cynthia. Mais Phyl ne veut pas m'y accompagner.

- Allez viens ! l'encouragea Emma. Ça va être super !

- Je ne sais pas...

- Oui, viens avec nous. On va s'amuser ! renchérit Cynthia.

- Hum... Bon d'accord, céda finalement Phyllis en souriant.

Le soir venu, Cynthia resta de longues minutes devant son placard bien rempli avant de décider de ce qu'elle porterait. Elle opta finalement pour une jolie robe noire plutôt courte et des bottes hautes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la soirée, elle repéra facilement Phyllis et Emma. Elle vit aussi plus loin John avec son meilleur ami Stuart Sutcliffe. Son cœur fit un bond. Essayant de dissimuler son émoi, elle alla rejoindre ses amies.

- Wow Cyn ! La super classe ! la complimenta Emma.

Phyllis jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue de sa copine.

- Tu veux déjà séduire avant même d'avoir rompue avec James ?

- Non, dit Cynthia en rougissant.

Cette robe elle l'avait mise dans l'espoir de faire craquer John, mais elle n'allait quand même pas le lui dire...

Emma lança un regard étonné à Cynthia.

- Tu veux rompre avec James ?

- Oui, soupira Cynthia.

- Le couple parfait n'existe plus ?

- Oh, ça va, l'arrêta Cynthia qui ne voulait surtout pas parler de James ce soir.

Pendant toute la soirée, Cynthia se fit inviter à danser par plusieurs garçons. John quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé et était en grande conversation avec Stu et Pete Shotton, un autre de ses amis.

Il commençait à se faire tard et plusieurs personnes avaient quittés la fête. Cynthia jeta un coup d'œil discret vers John, Stu et Pete. Elle aurait donné cher pour savoir de quoi ils discutaient...

- Allex Johnny, va l'inviter à danser ! s'impatienta Pete. Je suis sûr que Cynthia Powell est folle de toi. Puis avoue qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, ajouta t'il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à l'inviter, continua Stu. Et puis tu trouves pas qu'elle est hyper-canon ? En tout cas, si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui y vais.

- Très bien, j'y vais, j'y vais ! s'écria John en se dirigeant vers Cynthia le cœur battant.

Juste au moment où il arriva devant elle, les premières note de _I want you I need you I love you _d'Elvis se firent entendrent. John prit son courage à deux mains et regarda Cynthia.

- Tu veux danser ?

Phyllis et Emma lancèrent un regard courroucé à leur amie et s'éloignèrent rapidement.

- Désolée, mais je suis fiancée, répondit-elle stupidement.

« Idiote » ! pensa t'elle immédiatement.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'épouser, fit John en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, mal à l'aise au début, mais ravis d'être enlacés. John se rapprocha davantage de Cynthia. Tous les gens présents, purent constater qu'il se passait quelque chose de très fort entre eux.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils se séparèrent à regrets, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

- C'était bien non ? lança John.

- Ouais, répondit Cynthia en souriant.

John entraîna la jeune fille hors de la piste de danse.

- Tu voudrais venir pendre un pot avec moi ?

- Ben...

- Je sais, je sais, tu es fiancée, dit-il en riant. Mais moi j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur toi... Alors tu veux venir ?

Finalement, succombant à la tentation, elle accepta.

Lorsque John et Cynthia se dirigèrent vers la porte, vêtus de leurs manteaux, Phyllis et Emma se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Cyn, on peut te parler ? demanda brusquement Phyllis.

- Oui bien sûr. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-elle en se tournant vers John.

Ses amies l'entraînèrent plus loin.

- Mais ça va pas ! explosa Phyllis.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Cynthia, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu as vue la façon dont vous dansiez ?

- Et alors ?

- John Lennon n'est pas pour toi ! continua Emma.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis ! s'écria Cynthia des éclairs dans les yeux.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers John, sans même un regard en arrière.

John et elle sortirent dans l'air frais du soir. Comme John n'avait pas de voiture, il monta dans celle de Cynthia. Il lui indiqua le chemin d'un pub qu'il connaissait _La Jacaranda._ Ils commandèrent à boire, puis John dit ironiquement :

- Ton fiancé ne va pas se demander où tu es ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fiancé, avoua t'elle.

- Non ? Alors j'ai encore une chance de te conquérir ?

Cynthia rougit.

- Oui, je crois que tu as encore une chance.

Ils échangèrent un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

Ils restèrent là une heure à parler. La conversation était tellement facile entre eux. En quelques heures, ils étaient devenus très complices.

John proposa à Cynthia d'aller acheter des Fish 'n' Chips et d'aller les manger à l'appart de Stu.

Cynthia accepta, heureuse que John veuille encore passer quelques instants en sa compagnie.

Ils allèrent d'abord chercher la nourriture, puis se rendirent à l'appart de Stu qui était absent.

John qui avait une clé, déverrouilla la porte, puis laissa d'abord entrer Cynthia.

L'appartement était loin d'être luxueux. C'était un 1 ½ qui ne contenait qu'un vieux sofa et un lit à même le sol.

- C'est pas le Ritz, s'excusa John, mais c'est mieux que rien.

- C'est pas grave, le rassura Cynthia.

Ils prirent place sur le divan et commencèrent à manger. Tout en mangeant, Cynthia admira les murs qui étaient couverts de toiles.

- C'est Stuart qui les as peintes ? questionna t'elle.

John hocha la tête.

- Stu es très doué.

- Ça oui, approuva Cynthia.

John prit les dernières frites qui restaient dans le contenant, puis se tourna vers Cynthia.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda t'il malicieusement.

Elle ne rougit pas cette fois.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

Pour toute réponse, John s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Cynthia ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un moment et John dit d'une voix douce, que Cynthia ne lui connaissait pas :

- Je crois que vous ne me laissez pas indifférent, Mlle Powell...

Cynthia sentit son cœur chavirer.

- Ça tombe bien, parce que c'est réciproque.

John l'embrassa tendrement. Ils échangèrent des baisers de plus en plus fiévreux, puis John entraîna doucement Cynthia vers le lit. Ils continuèrent à échanger des baisers langoureux, puis le jeune homme, dirigea sa main vers la fermeture éclair de la robe de Cynthia, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. De son côté, elle enleva le t-shirt de John et tendit ses mains vers son pantalon. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils firent l'amour tout en douceur pendant longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, épuisés, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. John prit la parole.

- Je me sens... étrange.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Cynthia.

- Parce que...

Il hésita tout à coup.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Cynthia.

- Je crois que tu me plais énormément. Plus que n'importe quelle fille jusqu'ici...

Cynthia sourit.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est ce que je veux... Mais ton petit ami ?

- Je voulais rompre avec lui de tout façon.

- Alors on est vraiment ensemble ? demanda John en esquissant un sourire.

- Oui, fit Cynthia en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, John fut réveillé par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

- Stu, grogna John, tu pourrais faire attention !

- Désolé, s'excusa Stu, tout en lorgnant Cynthia qui dormait toujours.

- Où t'as passé la nuit ? s'informa John.

- Sur le divan des Harrison. Je me doutais que tu aurais besoin de l'appart... Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu devines pas ? se contenta de répondre John.

Stu n'insista pas, mais demanda tout de même :

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui, répondit John, les yeux brillants.

- Je suis content pour toi.

Cynthia se réveilla.

- T'as bien dormie ? lui chuchota John, en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Oui, très bien, dit-elle en se redressant tranquillement.

Stu les observait. Jamais il n'avait vue John être aussi tendre.

- Salut, dit doucement Stu, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Salut, répondit timidement Cynthia en essayant de ne pas trop se découvrir, puisqu'elle était nue sous les couvertures.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée, dit Stu, tout en la regardant intensément.

- C'est pas grave, rétorqua Cynthia. T'es chez toi après tout.

Il continua de la regarder un moment, puis dit :

- Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la salle de bains, Cynthia sortit des couvertures, pendant que John la dévorait des yeux. Elle s'empara de ses sous-vêtements et de sa robe éparpillés pêle-mêle à travers la pièce et s'habilla. Ensuite, elle regarda John.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi prendre ma douche et ensuite, je vais aller voir mon copain pour rompre.

- Tu pars déjà ? fit John déçu.

- Oui. Je suis pressée d'en finir avec tout ça.

- Je comprend. Mais on peut se voir ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, accepta Cynthia.

- T'as qu'à venir ici, comme ça tu pourras mieux connaître Stu.

- Ok.

Elle embrassa son petit ami et annonçait qu'elle partait. John l'attira à lui pour un dernier baiser.

- À ce soir ! lui lança t'elle avant de sortir.

Stu sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard.

- Elle est déjà partie ?

- Oui. Elle avait des trucs à faire, mais elle va revenir ici ce soir.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir. Alors t'es vraiment amoureux hein ?

- Oui. Et elle aussi je crois. Elle doit rompre avec son petit ami aujourd'hui.

- Son petit ami ? répéta Stu surpris.

- Oui. Elle a un copain. Enfin, elle avait un copain...

- Je vois, dit Stu. Situation complexe. N'empêche que t'as pas à t'en faire. Si elle rompt avec son copain pour être avec toi, c'est qu'elle t'aime vraiment.

Lorsque Cynthia rentra dans sa maison, sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Où étais-tu passée ?

- Je... j'ai dormie chez Phyllis, bafouilla Cynthia.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelée ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensée.

Lilian Powell, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne chercha pas à obtenir plus d'informations.

Le père de Cynthia était décédé l'année dernière et elle vivait avec sa mère autoritaire et ses deux frères dans un quartier chic de la ville.

Comme sa mère ne semblait pas déterminée à discuter plus longtemps, Cynthia alla prendre sa douche. Ensuite, elle se changea. Une fois prête, elle sortit à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers sa voiture pour aller chez James. Elle était très nerveuse.

Le trajet lui prit à peine dix minutes. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez James, elle dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour entrer à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'appart, James était en train de lire.

- Hé Cinny ! lança t'il en la voyant.

Il vint la retrouver et essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa.

- James, il faut qu'on parlent.

- Ok, dit-il, vaguement inquiet par le ton de Cynthia.

Il l'entraîna vers le canapé.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Cynthia prit une inspiration.

- Tu n'aimeras sûrement pas ce que je vais te dire, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'en parler...

- Tu m'inquiètes là, avoua James.

Cynthia l'ignora.

- Il y a un garçon à l'école des Beaux-Arts... Je l'avais remarquée depuis quelques temps. J'étais vraiment très attirée par lui...

Elle marqua une pause. James était silencieux, mais elle pouvait lire l'appréhension dans ses yeux.

- Puis hier, je suis allée à une fête. Le garçon en question, il était là et il m'a invitée à danser. Après la soirée on est allés boire un verre et... Et on est allés à l'appart de son meilleur ami.

Elle s'arrêta là. James devina la suite par lui-même. Il pleurait, mais réussit tout de même à articuler :

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir ?

- Ce n'était pas voulu, répondit Cynthia la voix tremblotante. Mais... je l'aime, continua t'elle.

James explosa.

- Tu l'aimes ! J'en reviens pas ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ? On étaient sur le point de se fiancer !

- Je suis désolée James. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas nier mes sentiments.

Sur ce, elle sortit silencieusement, laissant son ex-copain en pleurs.

Pendant l'après-midi, Cynthia se retrouva seule chez elle. Elle écoutait de la musique, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva pour aller répondre et tomba nez à nez avec Phyllis.

Après leur dispute d'hier, Cynthia fut un peu étonnée de la voir là.

- Ah, salut Phyl, dit-elle.

- Cyn, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'écria son amie en entrant dans la maison.

- Tu parles de John, je suppose ?

- Vous avez couchés ensemble hein ?

Cynthia ne répondit pas et dit plutôt :

Si tu es venue ici pour me sermonner, tu peux repartir !

Et c'est que Phyllis fit.

Le soir venu, Cynthia se rendit à l'appartement de Stu comme prévu. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit qu'il y avait aussi Paul McCartney et George Harrison, deux amis de John qui faisaient partie de son groupe de musique.

- Hé salut Cyn ! lança joyeusement John en la voyant.

- Salut, répondit-elle timidement.

John vint à sa rencontre et lui présenta Paul et George. Ensuite, Cynthia prit place sur le sofa entre John et Stu. Ce dernier sembla soudain très gêné.

John lança à Cynthia à propos de Paul et George :

- Ils sont un peu jeunes, mais tu vas voir ils sont sympas.

- Comment ça un peu jeunes ? rétorqua vivement George qui n'avait que quinze ans. Paul âgé de seize ans, regarda Cynthia.

- On n'est pas trop jeunes n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... non, non, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

John changea de sujet.

- Dis donc, Stu t'es vraiment silencieux ce soir !

Puis se tournant vers sa petite amie, il dit :

- Il est un peu timide...

Stu rougit et regarda Cynthia.

- Je ne suis pas si timide que ça, c'est juste que...

- La présence d'une beauté comme toi, peux lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, rigola John.

Ce fut au tour de Cynthia de rougir.

Bientôt, Paul et George partirent et il ne resta que John, Cyn et Stu.

- Alors tu as rompue avec ton petit ami ? demanda John à Cynthia.

Elle hocha la tête.

John l'embrassa, se souciant peu de Stu.

- Hé vous gênez surtout pas vous deux ! lança ce dernier.

Cynthia mal à l'aise, s'arrêta aussitôt.

John grogna et annonça tout de go qu'il avait faim et qu'il allait chercher une pizza pour tout le monde au resto située à côté de l'appart. Il laissa donc Cyn et Stu seuls. Comme ils étaient tous les deux timides, le silence régna durant un moment, puis Stu prit la parole.

- Je suis content que John t'ai rencontré. Il est différent quand il est avec toi. Pour le mieux.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, fit Cynthia.

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire complice, signé précurseur de leur amitié.

Il ne restait que trois jours avant Noël et Cynthia faisait des achats, lorsqu'elle croisa Phyllis.

- Tu n'est pas avec John ? demanda sarcastiquement cette dernière.

- Je ne peux pas être avec lui 24 sur 24, répliqua froidement Cynthia.

Phyllis ignora la remarque.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois prête à mettre un terme à notre amitié pour ton nouveau petit ami !

- Quoi ? fit Cynthia abasourdie. Je n'ai pas mis fin à quoi que ce soit ! C'est toi qui a coupée les ponts !

Puis soudain, elle aperçut Sty plus loin, alors elle planta Phyllis là et sans même un regard en arrière, elle alla voir son nouvel ami.

- Salut Stu ! lança Cynthia en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il se retourna et lorsqu'il la vit, un large sourire, éclaira son visage.

- Hé, salut Cyn !

Au loin, Phyllis les observaient durement, furieuse de ne pas avoir eue le dernier mot.

Cynthia profita de l'occasion pour demander à Stu ce que John aimerait recevoir pour Noël.

- Je sais pas trop...

- Une guitare il aimerait ça ?

- Oui bien sûr. Mais c'est un peu cher non ?

Ce n'est pas un problème. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais lui acheter. Tu veux bien m'aider à la choisir ?

- Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de musique et Stu conseilla Cyn pour le choix de la guitare, même s'il n'était pas un expert dans le domaine. Après cet achat, ils passèrent un petit moment ensemble à un café, attablés devant des pâtisseries.

Lorsque Cynthia rentra chez elle, son frère cadet Dave vint à sa rencontre.

- James t'attends dans le salon. Il a l'air bouleversé... Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Ne pose pas de questions ! l'avertit Cynthia tout en enlevant son manteau. Anxieuse, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança t'elle en entrant dans la pièce.

James avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- On n'as pas vraiment eus le temps de s'expliquer, dit-il.

- On s'est suffisamment expliqués, protesta Cynthia.

- Non.

- Écoute, je t'ais dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je suis amoureuse de John, je me sens bien avec lui et je ne veux pas que ça change.

- Tu l'aimes, répéta James. Mais tu ne peux pas renoncer à nous deux.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais ce que je ressens pour John, c'est fort. Très fort.

- Tu ne veux pas me blesser ? s'écria James. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ?

- Va t'en, ordonna froidement Cynthia.

- D'accord, je m'en vais. Mais je te jure que si je vois ton John, je lui casse la gueule à ce salaud !

Cynthia ne répliqua pas, se contentant de le fixer durement. Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, James partit.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la demeure, Dave et Justin le frère aîné de Cynthia vinrent la retrouver dans le salon.

- Cyn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Justin. Vous avez rompus ?

Sa sœur hocha la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir Dave.

- Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

- Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? questionna Justin.

Cynthia ignora la question.

- Cyn, si c'est le cas, tu peux nous le dire.

- Oui, il y a quelqu'un d'autre. J'imagine que vous allez me trouver horrible non ?

- Ce n'est pas à nous de te juger dit Justin. Si tu es heureuse avec ce gars là, alors c'est ok.

- Merci, dit Cynthia en souriant faiblement.

Le même soir, John et Cynthia se retrouvèrent à l'appart de Stu, mais seuls cette fois. Rapidement, ils étaient sur le lit, enlacés. Ils échangeaient un baiser passionné, lorsque John repoussa doucement Cynthia.

- Je crois... je crois que je t'aime.

Cynthia sentit son cœur chavirer.

- Moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime.

Ils approchèrent leurs lèvres pour sceller un baiser, mais Stu entra à ce moment. Cynthia qui était nue, eue tout juste le temps de se recouvrir d'une couverture.

- Oups... Je... je suis vraiment désolé, bégaya Stu mal à l'aise.

- Stu, je croyais que tu étais parti pour la soirée ? dit John d'un ton bourru.

- Oui, mais bon... Je peux bien revenir ici, c'est mon appart non ?

- Bon d'accord, je sais. Mais Cyn et moi on voulaient avoir un peu temps seuls tous les deux et...

- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Cynthia.

Puis elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'emparer de ses vêtements, mais la couverture qui la recouvrait lui glissa jusqu'à la taille. Stu eut le temps de regarder quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se recouvre.

- Stu, ne regarde pas ! lança brusquement John.

- Ok. Ok.

Il se tourna vers Cynthia, le rouge aux joues.

- Je te laisse le temps de... de te rhabiller.

Sur ce, il alla dans la direction de la salle bains et pendant ce temps, Cynthia se dépêcha de se revêtir.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit John. Je pensais qu'on pourraient avoir une soirée tranquille tous les deux...

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Des moments à nous, on en aura pleins d'autres. Et puis, Stu il est sympa.

- Ouais.

Stu revint de la salle de bains.

- Bon, puisqu'on est tous les trois maintenant, pourquoi ne pas aller faire une promenade ? proposa John.

Cyn et Stu acceptère, alors les trois amis sortirent se balader dans la ville immaculée de neige.

Ils marchèrent une quinzaine de minutes, après quoi ils décidèrent de s'arrêter chez les McCartney. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Michael le frère cadet de Paul, les informa que ce dernier se trouvait au sous-sol en compagnie de George, Pete Shotton et Ivan Vaughan. John, Cyn et Stu descendirent les rejoindre.

Le plancher de la pièce était jonchée de disques et il y avait deux guitares sur un divan et un piano dans un coin.

- Hé salut ! lança Paul en les apercevant.

John présenta Cynthia à Ivan qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée.

Puis Paul et George s'emparèrent de leurs guitares et entamèrent _That's all right mama._

Cynthia était très impressionnée. Ils avaient beaucoup de talent et elle comprenait pourquoi John les avaient pris dans son groupe. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Stu lança :

- Hé Johnny ! Joue _Be-Bop-A-Lu-La _à Cyn !

Il se tourna vers celle-ci.

- Tu vas voir il l'interprète parfaitement.

John ne se fit pas prier pour la jouer et il s'empara de la guitare de George. Sa version de cette chanson était en effet très bonne et Cynthia le complimenta. Ensuite, John, Paul et George laissèrent leurs guitares de côté et se mirent à parler. Paul invita Cyn à une fête qu'il organisait le jour de Noël. Cynthia accepta avec plaisir. Elle se sentait appréciée des amis de John et c'était réciproque, elle le savait.

Deux jours plus tard, c'était la veille de Noël. Cynthia était un peu déçue parce qu'elle et John ne passerait pas le réveillon ensemble, elle devant rester dans sa famille. Mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'ils se reprendraient à la fête chez Paul le lendemain. Elle était aussi anxieuse parce qu'elle devrait expliquer à sa mère l'absence de James au réveillon.

Elle dû lui en parler le matin même, lorsqie sa mère la questionna.

- À quelle heure James compte t'il venir ce soir ?

- Ben en fait... commença Cynthia.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Mme Powell.

- James et moi, c'est terminé.

Lilian Powell parut très étonnée.

- Pourquoi ?

Cynthia crû bon de dire la vérité.

- Je vois quelqu'un d'autre.

Lilian la regarda d'un air désapprobateur, mais dit tout de même :

- Et quand auront nous l'occasion de rencontrer ce garçon ?

Cynthia savait que sa mère n'apprécierait certainement pas John, alors elle se contenta de répondre :

- Bientôt.

John et Cynthia s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez Stu, pour se remettre leurs cadeaux.

Elle s'y rendit tard dans la matinée. C'est Stu qui lui ouvrit. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut avec le gigantesque paquet-cadeau qui contenait la guitare, il s'en empara.

- Ça doit être lourd. Laisse-moi le déposer quelque part.

- Merci.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- John n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Oh, il est juste parti au dépanneur. Il était en manque de cigarettes.

- Je commençais à croire qu'il m'avait oubliée, blagua Cynthia.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais, lui assura Stu. Et puis il est impatient de t'offrir ton cadeau.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais n'essaie pas de savoir de quoi il s'agit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire !

Cynthia voulut répliquer, mais fut interrompue par John qui entra à ce moment.

- Cyn ! s'exclama t'il en s'élançant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Stu se leva brusquement.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais aller faire un tour chez Pete.

John et Cynthia arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour le saluer.

Une fois que Stu fut sorti, John dit :

- Enfin seuls ! Et pour vrai cette fois ! Je crois qu'on devraient se donner nos cadeaux et ensuite continuer ce qu'on avaient si bien commencés l'autre soir lorsque Stu nous as interrompus...

- Ça me convient.

Sur ces mots, elle plongea les mains derrière le sofa et en ressortit le gros paquet-cadeau. John de son côté se pencha et soutira le cadeau d'en-dessous du canapé. Il le tendit à Cynthia.

- On les ouvres en même temps ? lui demanda John comme un petit enfant.

- D'accord.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout déballer, ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction. Ceux de Cynthia aussi, puisque son petit ami lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif en argent orné d'un cœur.

- Wow, John c'est...

- Ça te plait?

- Tu veux rire ? C'est superbe, j'adore ça !

- Moi aussi j'adore la guitare que tu m'as donnée. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

Il ramassa une enveloppe sur le sol et la tendit à Cynthia.

- Tu avais échappée la carte.

Elle l'ouvrit.

C'est John qui avait lui-même fabriqué la carte. Sur la couverture, on pouvaient voir un couple enlacé, les représentant lui et Cynthia. Tout en haut, il avait écrit : «Pour notre premier Noël ». Lorsque Cyn regarda à l'intérieur, elle vit qu'il avait écrit : « Et pas notre dernier ». Plus bas, ils les avaient encore représentés, mais cette fois-ci marchant bras-dessus bras-dessous.

- C'est vraiment splendide John.

Et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et ils enlevèrent prestement leurs vêtements. Puis ils firent ce qu'ils voulaient faire deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient été interrompus par Stu...


	3. Chapitre 3

Le soir de Noël, Cynthia était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer pour la soirée de Paul, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? lança Cynthia.

- C'est moi Cyn, fit la voix de son frère aîné. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, répondit sa sœur, tout en continuant de se maquiller.

Justin pénétra dans la pièce.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui, je vais à une fête chez un ami de mon copain, répondit Cynthia.

- Justement, je voudrais t'en parler de ton copain.

Cynthia arrêta d'appliquer son rouge à lèvres et se tourna vers son frère.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'en parler ?

- Eh bien, j'ai vue Phyllis et Emma aujourd'hui et...

- Ne te fie pas à ce qu'elles t'ont dit ! fit brusquement Cynthia.

- Je veux bien, mais... Elles m'ont dit que c'était un Teddy-Boy. Qu'il était très rebelle et qu'en plus, il joue dans un groupe de rock.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, tu crois vraiment qu'il va plaire à maman ? s'enquit Justin.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il va lui plaire. Mais il me plaît à moi et c'est tout ce qui compte !

- En tout cas, moi lorsque je vais le rencontrer, je vais essayer de bien m'entendre avec lui, mais je ne crois pas que maman en fera autant.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Cynthia songeuse.

À huit heures, Cynthia alla chez Stu, le rejoindre lui et John. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle entendit John jouer de la guitare. Elle tourna doucement la poignée et entra. John était installé sur le divan et Stu était allongé sur le lit en train de dessiner. Lorsque Cyn entra, les deux garçons cessèrent aussitôt leurs activités respectives pour la saluer.

- Tu es vraiment superbe, lui dit John.

- Oui, tu es vraiment très belle, approuva Stu.

John lui lança un regard comme pour lui dire de ne pas draguer sa copine. Stu dit donc :

- Alors on y va ?

Ils prirent la voiture de Cynthia et se dirigèrent chez les McCartney. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que George, Pete Best et Dorothy Rhone, une amie de Paul étaient déjà arrivés. Dorothy, surnommée Dot, était âgée de seize ans et elle ne semblait pas déplaire à Paul. Ce dernier vint vers eux.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue, dit-il à Cynthia.

- Et nous t'es pas content de nous voir ? plaisanta John.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqués ! répondit Paul sur le même ton.

Puis plus sérieux, il dit :

- Je voulais vous présenter Dot.

- Dot ? répéta John. Ah, oui, c'est de cette fille dont tu es amoureux !

- Chut ! fit Paul en regardant dans la direction de Dot.

La principale intéressée, était assise sur le sofa et avait l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Cynthia le remarqua.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'en occuper un peu, dit-elle.

- Oui, très bonne idée approuva Paul avant d'aller rejoindre la jeune fille.

- Allez viens Cyn, je veux danser, dit John en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner au centre de la pièce.

Cynthia le suivit et Stu alla parler à Pete Best, qui était le batteur du groupe de John. La chanson qui jouait était _The great pretender _et John et Cynthia se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Au loin, Stu et Pete les observaient. Pete qui ne connaissait pas encore Cyn, demanda :

- Qui c'est cette fille ?

- C'est Cynthia, la nouvelle copine de Johnny, répondit Stu.

- Elle est vraiment canon, commenta Pete.

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

- Je crois qu'on iraient plutôt bien ensemble elle et moi...

- Quoi ? s'écria Stu.

Il savait que Pete était du genre à piquer les petites amies des autres, mais John était quand même son ami.

- Écoute Pete, c'est la première fois que Johnny est vraiment amoureux, lui et Cyn ça clique c'est évident...

- Stu, tu connais John. Ses relations ne sont que très brèves.

- Pas cette fois, répliqua fermement Stu.

Pete n'eut pas la chance de rétorquer, puisque John et Cynthia avaient finis de danser et venaient les rejoindre.

- Salut Pete, lança John. Je te présente ma superbe copine Cynthia.

Cette dernière sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Superbe, c'est le cas de le dire, fit Pete.

Stu le regarda d'un air chargé de reproches.

John annonça à Cyn qu'il allait chercher à boire en haut. Pendant que John s'éloignait, Pete se tourna vers Cynthia.

- Ça te tenterais pas de venir au ciné avec moi ?

- Pete arrête ! l'avertit Stu.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit brusquement Cynthia.

- Parce qu'il aime piquer les copines de ses amis, persifla Stu. Fais pas attention à lui Cyn, continua t'il.

Ignorant Pete, Cynthia lança :

- Tu viens Stu ?

- Ouais, répondit ce dernier, tout en lançant un regard chargé d'agressivité à Pete.

Ils s'éloignèrent, lorsque Paul les interpella pour leur présenter Dot. John vint les rejoindre. Dot était une jeune fille timide, plutôt petite et avec un visage lumineux encerclé de cheveux bruns frisés. Cynthia s'entendit très bien avec elle. Pendant que Paul et les deux filles discutaient, Stu prit John à part.

- Johnny, je dois te parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh... Je crois pas que tu vas vraiment apprécié ce que je vais te dire, mais...

- Continue.

- Bon alors voilà. Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu es parti chercher à boire, Pete a draguée Cyn.

Les yeux de John étincelèrent de colère et il se dirigea vers Pete d'un pas décidé.

- Johnny, appela Stu.

John l'ignora et alla se planter devant Pete. Il n'haussa pas la voix, mais avait un ton très dur.

- De quel droit tu dragues ma copine ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas la plaquer dans quelques semaines de toute façon.

La dernière remarque de Pete glaça Cynthia. Elle savait que John avait la réputation d'être volage, mais...

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais la plaquer ? Ouais bon, mais j'imagine que toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux ?

Pete ne releva pas la réplique de John et dit plutôt :

- Je suis sûr que je peux me la faire, quand je veux !

Cette fois, c'en était trop. John administra un coup de poing au visage de Pete.

- John ! s'écria Cynthia.

Pete n'avait pas vraiment de mal, à part qu'il saignait du nez.

Tous les invités étaient autour de lui éberlués. Puis John partit sans un mot ni un regard pour personne.

- John ! répéta Cynthia.

Elle voulut se lancer à sa suite, mais Stu la retint.

- Laisse-le Cyn. Il va se calmer.

Cyn et Stu quittèrent la fête quelques minutes après le départ de John.

- On feraient bien de ne pas aller à l'appart tout de suite, dit Stu. Je suis sûr que Johnny est là. Laissons-lui le temps de se calmer.

Comme Cynthia savait qu'il n'y avait personne chez elle, elle proposa à son ami de s'y rendre pour passer le temps. Stu accepta.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Hoylake, Stu sembla impressionné par la splendeur de la maison des Powell, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Cynthia déverouilla la porte et laissa Stu passer devant. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils enlevèrent leur manteaux et Cyn proposa à Stu de faire du café.

- Ok.

Elle alla le préparer et ensuite, elle et Stu allèrent boire le liquide fumant dans le salon. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis finalement, Stu prit la parole.

- Écoute Cyn, si tu veux vraiment avoir une relation durable avec John, il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec ses sautes d'humeur.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais je suis prête à le prendre avec tous ses défauts.

- Tu l'aimes hein ?

- Oui je l'aime. Vraiment.

- Tu sais, John est vraiment très jaloux... Alors un conseil : ne t'intéresses pas trop aux autres garçons...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils dirait s'il savait qu'on est seuls ici tous les deux ?

- Bien je crois. Il sait que je n'oserais jamais sortir avec la fille qu'il aime.

Cynthia but une gorgée de café, avant de dire :

- T'es vraiment super Stu.

Environ une heure plus tard, Cynthia et Stu estimèrent que John devait s'être suffisamment calmé. Cyn décida d'aller le retrouver. Stu pour sa part décida de retourner chez Paul, le temps que John et Cynthia s'expliquent.

Lorsque Cynthia arriva devant la porte de l'appart, elle hésita à entrer. Puis finalement, elle tourna la poignée.

Effectivement, John était là, assis sur le lit, l'air abattu. Lorsqu'il vit Cynthia, il releva brusquement la tête.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit la jeune fille.

John ne dit rien, alors Cyn continua.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour allumer Pete, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Je sais, dit John en levant les yeux vers elle. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Cette fois, Pete est allé trop loin.

Cynthia alla prendre place à côté de son petit ami.

- Il n'a pas fait grand-chose tu sais. Il n'a pas essayé de m'embrasser ni rien et puis Stu l'a mis en garde. Et qu'est-ce que Pete aurait fait si Stu n'aurait pas été là ? Par chance qu'il était avec toi, il a pu te protéger.

C'est ce moment que choisit Stu pour entrer.

- Hé voilà le protecteur ! lança John, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Hein ? fit Stu incrédule.

- Laisse tomber, dit Cynthia en riant. Ce n'est pas important.

Stu s'assit sur le lit et laçha à son meilleur ami :

- Alors ça va ? Tu n'es plus en furie ?

- Oui, je le suis encore, répondit calmement John. Je me contrôle c'est tout.

- Eh bien, continue à te contrôler, moi je crois que je vais rentrer, annonça Cynthia, tout en donnant un baiser à John.

- Déjà ? maugréa ce dernier.

- Je suis épuisée.

- Très bien, dit John en l'embrassant à son tour. À demain alors.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, John se tourna vers Stu.

- Cyn m'a dit que tu l'avais défendue lorsque Pete l'a dragué. Merci de l'avoir protégée.

- C'est normal, répliqua Stu. J'aime beaucoup Cyn. Et tu as l'air tellement heureux avec elle... Je ne voulais pas que Pete vienne briser ça.

- Ca paraît à ce point que je suis heureux avec elle ? demanda John.

- Oui, c'est évident, admit Stu.

John se leva tranquillement.

- Moi aussi je vais rentrer, sinon Mimi va faire une syncope.

Mimi Smith était la tante de John à qui sa mère l'avait confié lorsqu'il était enfant, se sentant incapable de s'en occuper. Julia et John s'étaient réconciliés, mais quelques temps plus tard, elle était morte, frappée par une voiture.

- Pourquoi tu n'emménagerais pas ici ? lança brusquement Stu.

- Quoi ? rétorqua John éberlué.

- Oui. On diviseraient le prix du loyer en deux, ce qui reviendrait vraiment pas cher.

John hocha la tête.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Mais là je dois y aller, continua t'il tout en enfilant son manteau.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il pensa que ça pourrait être une bonne chose de vivre avec Stu.


	4. Chapitre 4

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Cynthia fut réveillée par des coups frappés à sa porte et la voix de Dave lui parvint.

- Cyn, réveille-toi. Phyllis est au téléphone !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? dit Cynthia en grognant.

- Je sais pas, mais elle a vraiment l'air de vouloir te parler.

Cynthia poussa un soupir de résignation et se leva péniblement en se frottant les yeux. Elle descendit au salon, où se trouvait le téléphone.

- Allô ? dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda Phyllis.

- Oui, bougonna Cynthia.

- Ok désolée. Mais j'avais une bonne raison d'appeler.

- J'espère bien.

- Je voulais... je voulais m'excuser de ma conduite. Tu as bien le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux. Je n'aime pas du tout John, mais si toi tu l'aimes, il doit bien avoir une qualité de cachée quelque part...

- Tu es trop bonne, lança sarcastiquement Cynthia. Mais j'accepte tes excuses, poursuivit t'elle plus sérieuse. Mais je veux te prévenir, que si on se réconcilient, tu devras accepter le fait que je sois plus souvent avec John, Stu et les autres que toi.

- Hum, bon...

- C'est ça ou rien.

- D'accord, d'accord céda Phyllis. Tu les aimes vraiment beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je t'ai souvent vue avec Stu.

- C'est possible en effet.

- Il est craquant.

- Oui, mais pas du tout ton genre.

- Ah non, rassure-toi ce ne disais pas ça pour que tu m'arrange un rendez-vous avec lui. Il est mignon, mais franchement à part ça...

- Tu ne le connais pas bien, dit Cyn plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

- Ouais. Je peux passer te voir ? demanda son amie changeant subtilement de sujet.

- D'accord. Mais pas avant une heure. J'ai quelques trucs à faire.

- Ok. Pas de problèmes. À tout à l'heure !

Cynthia raccrocha soulagée que son problème avec sa meilleure amie soit réglé.

Comme prévu, Phyllis arriva une heure plus tard. Cynthia la conduisit dans sa chambre. Phyllis s'installa sur la chaise, tandis que Cyn prit place sur le lit. Un malaise régna pendant quelques instants, puis finalement, Phyllis dit :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit au téléphone tout à l'heure, mais je suis vraiment désolée. Si tu es bien avec John, je n'ai pas à te juger.

- Je suis bien avec lui. Et heureuse aussi. En plus, je m'entends vraiment bien avec ses amis, surtout avec Stu.

- J'ai entendue dire qu'il restait dans un appart miteux, commenta Phyllis.

- Et alors ?

- Je disais ça comme ça. Et si on appelaient Emma ?

Ce matin-là, John fut réveillé par sa tante Mimi qui le prévenait que les « Teddy-Boys » soit Stu, Paul, George et Pete étaient en bas.

À la pensée de ce dernier, John sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, mais il descendit tout de même après s'être habillé.

Stu, Paul et George étaient installés sur le divan et Pete se tenait en retrait. En voyant John, il prit la parole.

- Les gars m'ont convaincus de venir m'excuser.

John se retourna et vit que sa tante se trouvait derrière lui.

- Va t'en ! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! s'écria t'il, fidèle à la manière peu cavalière dont il traitait Mimi.

- John, le prévint froidement celle-ci.

- Laisse-nous tranquille cinq minutes ok ? rétorqua brusquement son neveu.

Cédant, Mimi retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, John se tourna vers Pete.

- Alors comme ça tu veux t'excuser ? Tu penses pas que t'aurais plutôt dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de draguer Cyn ?

- Oui t'as raison. Mais j'avais pris in verre de trop et...

John soupira.

- Disons que pour cette fois je vais te laisser la vie sauve. Mais si tu t'approches encore de Cyn...

- Je ne le ferai plus, le coupa Pete penaud.

- Je vois que t'as bien compris, dit cyniquement John.

L'atmosphère devint moins tendue et Paul proposa d'aller chez Cynthia. Pete rougit au nom de celle-ci.

- Je voudrais bien aller chez Cyn, mais j'ai encore jamais été chez elle et j'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle habite.

- Moi je le sais, dit prudemment Stu.

John le regarda curieusement.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Hier en attendant que tu te calmes, Cyn et moi on est allés chez elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda suspicieusement John.

- On a bu du café et on a parlés.

John sembla le croire.

- Alors tu vas pouvoir nous y emmener.

Emma venait d'arriver chez les Powell et les trois filles étaient en train de discuter, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Cynthia ne s'en préoccupa pas, puisque ses deux frères étaient à la maison. Quelques instant plus tard, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, puis on frappa à la porte de Cynthia.

- Entrez ! lança cette dernière se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir John, Stu, Paul, George et Pete, ainsi que Dave qui se tenait derrière eux.

- Hé salut ! lança Cynthia en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elle était sincèrement contente de les voir, malgré le fait qu'elle était étonnée que Pete soit là. Elle se sentait tout de même soulagée que sa mère soit partie pour la journée.

Cynthia présenta ses nouveaux amis à Phyllis et Emma. Puis John se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- Pete tenait à s'excuser pour sa conduite d'hier. N'est-ce pas Pete ?

Celui-ci rougit et baissa la tête.

- Oui je m'excuse Cynthia. Disons que je n'étais pas exactement dans mon état normal.

- Ça va.

Il sembla soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Voyant que les garçons étaient encore debout, Cynthia les invita à s'asseoir.

Phyllis et Emma prenaient place sur les deux seules chaises de la pièce, alors Paul, George et Pete s'assirent par terre et John et Stu se tassèrent sur le lit près de Cynthia.

Phyllis et Emma semblaient très intimidées et cette dernière dit :

- Je crois que Phyl et moi on va devoir partir...

- Quoi ? Mais ça fait à peine dix minutes que tu es arrivée !

- Je crois qu'elles sont mal à l'aise à cause de nous, lança sarcastiquement John.

- John, l'avertit sa copine. Restez les filles, dit-elle ensuite se tournant vers ses amies.

Elle eurent un soupir de résignation. Puis se tournant vers John :

- Sois gentil toi.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, John l'embrassa.

- Hé, contrôlez-vous ! fit Paul en blaguant.

Les amoureux s'arrêtèrent en souriant. Stu lança tout de go :

- Hé Johnny, tu as réfléchi à propos de ce que je t'ai suggéré hier ?

John se tourna vers Cynthia.

- Stu m'a offert d'aller habiter avec lui. T'en penses quoi ?

- Son appart ? répéta la jeune femme en plissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas un peu petit ?

- Mais non Cyn ! tenta de la convaincre Stu. Et puis ça ferait du bien à Johnny. De toute façon vous êtes toujours là sur le lit à faire des choses que je ne répéterai pas en présence d'oreilles sensibles...

- Stu ! protesta Cynthia.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi ! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtés.

- Hé tu es dure toi !

- Alors arrête de révéler ce que John et moi on fait à ton appart !

John les regardait d'un air amusé.

- Je vais emménager avec toi, dit-il à Stu. Mais si Mimi fait une attaque en l'apprenant, ce sera ta faute !

Stu éclata de rire.

- Vous pourriez pas parlez pour qu'on vous comprennent ? marmonna Phyllis impatiente.

- Phyl ! s'exclama Cynthia.

- McKenzie est pas contente ? se moqua John.

- Arrête de vous chamailler ! les avertit Cyn.

- Bon d'accord, grogna Phyllis.

Bientôt, tout le monde se retrouva en pleine discussion. John et Stu discutaient de leur future cohabitation, Cynthia avait une conversation sur la musique avec George, Paul et Pete parlaient aussi de musique et Phyllis et Emma se tenaient à l'écart du groupe.

Quelques temps plus tard, Phyllis et Emma décidèrent de partir, Cynthia les conduisit jusqu'à la porte. Ses amies lui avouèrent qu'elles n'aimaient pas trop John et Stu, mais que Paul, George et Pete n'étaient pas si mal. Cynthia ignora leurs commentaires et les salua avant de remonter à sa chambre. John proposa d'aller au restaurant, ce que tout le monde accepta.

Ils décidèrent d'aller dans un petit resto situé à l'autre bout de la ville. Pour s'y rendre, John et Stu prirent place dans la T-Bird de Cynthia, tandis que Paul et George embarquèrent dans la voiture de Pete.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait que j'aille habiter avec Stu ? demanda John à Cyn, pendant le trajet.

- C'est bien. Quoique je continue de penser que c'est trop petit pour deux personnes.

- Mais non, répliqua Stu. Il va même y avoir de la place pour toi quand tu voudras. Cynthia ne répondit rien, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés devant le restaurant. Ce n'était pas bondé et ils trouvèrent rapidement une table. Ils commandèrent de la pizza et des frites. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de manger, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant quelques minutes avant de partir.

George, Pete et Paul allèrent chez ce dernier, tandis que John et Cyn décidèrent d'aller chez Stu. Les trois jeunes entrèrent à l'appart. John regarda autour de lui.

- Tu vois Cyn ? Il y a assez de place pour deux.

Cynthia sembla encore sceptique.

Stu regarda John.

- Tu as invité Cyn à votre spectacle de demain ? demanda t'il tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

- J'ai oublié ! s'exclama John.

Il se tourna vers Cynthia.

- On joue à la Cashbah demain, tu veux venir ?

La Cashbah était un petit bar que Pete Best dirigeait avec sa mère.

- Oui, ça me plairait d'y aller, accepta la jeune fille.

- Super !

- On ira ensemble, dit Stu à son amie. Enfin si tu veux bien, continua t'il. Il va aussi y avoir Ivan et Pete Shotton.

- Et Paul a invité Dot aussi, les informa John.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir, fit Cynthia. Je l'ai trouvée super sympa.

John hocha la tête.

- J'ai hâte que tu nous voies en spectacle Cyn. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

- Il n'y a aucune chance que tu ne les aimes pas, lança Stu.

- Je vais même te dédié une chanson, dit John à sa copine.

Cette dernière sourit, curieuse de savoir quel serait le morceau en question.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain soir arriva plutôt rapidement. Cynthia avait passée l'après-midi avec Phyllis et elle la quitta pour aller se préparer pour la soirée.

John et son groupe s'étaient rendus à la Casbah avant le spectacle pour tout préparer. À huit heures, Cynthia alla rejoindre Pete Shotton, Ivan et Stu chez ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appart, Pete était déjà là. Ivan arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bon on es tous là, on peux y aller ? demanda Stu. On prend ta voiture Cyn ?

- Ok.

Ils montèrent donc dans sa voiture, sur laquelle Ivan n'en finissait plus de s'extasier. Cynthia et Stu échangèrent un regard amusé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la Cashbah, ils repèrent rapidement Dot et allèrent la rejoindre. John qui branchait sa guitare, vint les rejoindre, plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Cynthia et retourna se préparer. En attendant qu'ils commencent à jouer, Stu alla présenter Cyn à la mère de Pete. Madame Best l'aima beaucoup et Stu les laissa discuter pour aller chercher à boire. Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit un verre à Cynthia.

- Je ne savais pas si tu voulais boire, mais je t'ai tout de même apporté quelque chose.

- Merci, dit Cyn en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

- Je crois que ça va bientôt commencer, observa Mme Best, tout en désignant le groupe. Stu et Cyn allèrent retrouver Dot, Pete et Ivan. Au moment où ils rejoignirent leur amis, John prit la parole au micro. Il présenta les membres du groupe et ensuite, il dit :

- Je voudrais dédier la chanson suivante à ma petite amie.

Stu, Dot, Pete et Ivan regardèrent Cynthia avec un large sourire et celle-ci rougit. Les premières notes de _I want you, I need you, I love you, _le morceau sur lequel ils avaient dansés quelques jours auparavant, résonnèrent. À la fin de la pièce, la jeune fille applaudit à tout rompre.

Le groupe enchaîna ensuite avec _Roll Over Beethoven _que George interprétait. Le public était déchâiné, tout le monde bougeait au son de la musique et Cyn dansa avec Stu. Lorsque George eut fini d'Interpréter la chanson, Dot commenta.

- Ils sont vraiment excellents.

- Oui, tout à fait, approuva Cynthia.

Stu chuchota à l'oreille de son amie :

- Hé Cyn, y'a un mec là-bas qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle se retourna pour regarder dans la direction que désignait Stu. Elle aperçut James, appuyé contre le comptoir du bar, la regardant.

- Oh non ! s'écria Cynthia.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Ivan.

- C'est James !

- Qui ? demanda Stu perplexe.

- Mon ex petit-ami que j'ai laissée pour John.

- Et il se dirige par ici, remarqua Pete.

- C'est pas vrai, grommela Cynthia.

James était maintenant rendu près d'elle. Il avait le regard dur.

- Alors, c'est pour cette merde que tu m'as laissé tomber ? demanda t'il en désignant John sur la scène.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de John, dit froidement Cynthia.

- Tu veux essayer de me faire croire que ce gars-là est mieux que moi ? Ne me fais pas rire ! D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à plaquer ses petites amies...

- Salaud ! s'exclama Stu, en faisant un mouvement vers James.

Cynthia le retint.

- Ne te bat pas avec lui Stu. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais si Johnny voit cet imbécile te parler, il peut décider de lui casser la gueule lui-même, rappela ironiquement Ivan.

- Oh toi ta gueule ! riposta James.

- James, ça suffit, intervint Cyn. Va t'en, tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Voyant que tout le monde était contre lui, James sortit du bar bouillant de rage. Cynthia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Après le spectacle, la salle se vida rapidement. Il ne resta que Cynthia, Stu, Dot, Pete et Ivan. Le groupe vint les rejoindre et John embrassa passionnément Cyn.

Stu jugea qu'il n'avait probablement pas vu James parler à sa petite amie.

- Hé vous gênez pas pour nous surtout ! lança Ivan aux amoureux.

- T'as qu'à pas regarder ! répliqua John.

Mme Best vint les rejoindre, félicitant son fils et ses amis pour leur excellente prestation.

- Oui c'est vrai, vous étiez géniaux, approuva Cynthia.

- Tu as vraiment aimée ? demanda Paul.

Puis n'attendant pas sa réponse, il se tourna vers Dot.

- Et toi tu as aimée ça ?

- Oh oui, c'était vraiment excellent.

Mme Best s'éclipsa, laissant les jeunes seuls et ces derniers prirent place à une table.

- Alors Cyn, tu as aimée la chanson que je t'ai dédiée ? s'enquit John.

- Bien sûr. Je te remercie, j'ai vraiment appréciée.

- Tu devrais être honorée, tu es la première personne à qui Johnny dédie une chanson, lança Ivan à Cynthia.

- En fait, tu es la première personne à qui le groupe dédie une chanson, corrigea George.

- C'est vrai, approuva John.

Cynthia partit pour répliquer, mais son attention fut dirigée vers Stu et Paul qui avaient haussés le ton. George les regardait d'un air exaspéré. Cyn quant à elle, jeta un regard étonné à John.

- Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler ces deux-là, l'informa t'il. T'en fais pas pour eux.

Dot regardait Paul d'un air confus. Elle essaya d'attirer son attention, mais sans succès.

- Hé les gars, ça suffit ! lança brusquement Pete Best.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de se tirailler. Cyn remarqua que Stu avait l'air épuisé.

- Ça te dérangerait de rentrer Cyn ? demanda t'il justement.

- Non, bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant. Tu viens ? questionna t'elle en regardant John.

- Ouais.

Elle offrit aussi à Ivan et Pete Shotton de les ramener, mais ils décidèrent de rester encore un peu. Cyn, Stu et John saluèrent les autres et partirent. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture, John demanda à son meilleur ami :

- Alors cette fois-ci, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ta dispute avec Paul ?

- Une bagatelle comme d'habitude, se contenta de répondre Stu d'un ton las.

- Pourtant je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien toi et Paul, commenta Cynthia.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Stu.

John changea brusquement de sujet.

- Demain, je vais dire à Mimi que je déménage.

- Elle va très mal réagir, appréhenda Stu. Mais alors quand est-ce que tu vas emménager à l'appart ? continua t'il.

- Après demain si tu veux, répondit John. Au fait ça te dérange si Cyn et moi on dort chez toi ce soir ?

Comme ils étaient rendus chez Stu, Cyn arrêta la voiture et dit à son petit ami :

- Tu ne me demande même pas mon avis ?

- Tu veux bien dormir ici ? demanda John d'une voix doucereuse.

Cyn se tourna vers Stu, attendant son approbation.

- D'accord, accepta t'il. Mais je vous préviens, moi aussi je passe la nuit ici, alors vous êtes mieux de dormir et non pas faire ce à quoi je pense ok ?

Sur ces mots, il monta les marches menant à l'appart, John et Cyn derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Cynthia pensa soudainement que si elle découchait encore cette nuit, cette fois-ci, sa mère lui demanderait des comptes. Mais Cyn décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter, après tout elle était en âge de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Stu s'empara d'un sac de couchage et il l'étendit par terre à proximité du matelas.

- Je dormirai dans le sac de couchage et vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le lit, dit-il à ses amis.

- D'accord, dit Cynthia.

John alla aux toilettes et pendant ce temps, Stu s'alluma une cigarette. Comme Cyn n'avait pas apportée de quoi se vêtir pour la nuit, elle demanda à Stu de lui prêter un t-shirt.

Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs et en ressortit un. En le prenant, Cynthia dit d'un ton soupçonneux :

- On dirait que tu as fait exprès de choisir le t-shirt le plus court que tu possèdes...

Stu eut un sourire malicieux.

Cyn attendit que John sorte de la salle de bains pour aller se changer. Puis épuisée, elle alla rejoindre son petit ami qui était allongé sur le matelas, emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Stu lui, était assis sur le divan et grillait une cigarette. Lorsqu'il aperçut Cyn, il lança :

- Finalement, je ne me suis pas trompé en te prêtant ce t-shirt, rigola t'il, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

- Stu, grogna John, sa voix se perdant sous les couvertures.

- Désolé Johnny.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier déposé par terre, éteignit la lumière et vint se glisser dans le sac de couchage. John lui, s'approcha davantage de Cynthia et l'embrassa.

- Je vous entends, grommela Stu.

John donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amoureuse et dit à Stu :

- On arrêtent, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Très bien, merci.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, Cynthia fut réveillée par l'odeur de la cigarette. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Stu assis sur le sac de couchage, cigarette à la main, les observant elle et John.

- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? murmura Cyn en repoussant la fumée de sa main.

Stu sourit.

- Non. J'aime vivre intensément.

Cynthia vit un cahier à dessins posé près de Stu. Il était ouvert à une page où Stu avaient esquissé le croquis de John et Cynthia dormant.

- C'est superbe, dit Cyn.

- Merci, fit Stu en souriant.

John fut réveillé par leurs voix.

- Vous pourriez pas la fermer ? marmonna t'il.

Cynthia l'embrassa sur le front.

- Excuse-nous, on ne voulaient pas te réveiller.

- Trop tard, répliqua sarcastiquement John.

Cynthia s'extirpa des couvertures. John la suivit de près. Il s'alluma lui aussi une sèche et s'assit près de son meilleur ami.

- T'en veux une ?

Cyn avait déjà fumée quelques fois, mais sans plus. Elle accepta. Elle prit place à côté des garçons et John lui alluma une cigarette. Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminée de la fumer, elle alla se changer dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle revint, Stu était en train de dessiner dans son cahier et John avait l'air perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Je pars, annonça Cynthia.

- Non reste ! supplia John.

- Je dois me doucher et me changer de vêtements. Et puis toi, tu dois annoncer à ta tante que tu emménages ici, dit-elle tout en mettant son manteau.

- C'est vrai, céda John.

Il embrassa sa petite amie une dernière fois et elle sortit.

John resta encore un moment chez Stu. Ce dernier hésitait à lui dire que l'ex de Cyn était venu la relancer hier soir. Après tout, si elle ne lui en avait rien dit, Stu n'avait pas à le répéter à John. Finalement, il décida de se taire. Bientôt, John annonçait qu'il partait. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, sa tante l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Tu as encore passé la nuit chez un de tes amis à la Elvis ? lança t'elle dès que son neveu mit les pieds dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je suis responsable de toi John. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser découcher aussi souvent que bon te semble, tu te trompes.

- Ouais je sais, répliqua John. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'emménage avec Stu !

- Quoi ? hurla Mimi estomaquée. John, je t'interdis de déménager !

- Essaie de m'en empêcher ! cria John avant de monter à sa chambre. Sa tante le suivit en furie.

- John ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour déménager !

- J'ai 18 ans !

- Et avec quoi penses-tu payer le loyer ? Sûrement pas avec les contrats minables que toi et tes amis dégotés dans les bars !

- Je vais m'arranger ! Ça ne te concerne pas du tout !

Sur ce, il claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez de Mimi.

Cynthia eut elle aussi droit à une scène familiale lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle à Hoylake.

- Cynthia viens ici, l'appela sa mère d'une voix ferme depuis le salon.

Cynthia s'y rendit pleine d'appréhension. Sa mère était assise dans un fauteuil, ses frères prenaient place sur le canapé faisant semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait et Phyllis était près d'eux l'air mal à l'aise. Impossible donc pour Cynthia de mentir à sa mère en disant avoir dormie chez son amie. Lilian demanda d'une voix calme, mais froide :

- Cynthia, où as-tu passée la nuit ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme osa tenir tête à sa mère.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux !

Tout le monde était estomaqué. Lilian se remit rapidement de ses esprits.

- Tu étais avec ton nouveau petit ami n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et après ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me dicter ma conduite ! dit-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Phyllis la suivit prestement.

- Écoute Cyn, dit-elle, je suis désolée d'être venue ici ce matin. Mais je croyais que tu serais là et...

- Ce n'est pas grave la coupa sa meilleure amie. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'en ai vraiment assez que ma mère dirige ma vie comme elle le fait.

Phyllis hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- James est venu à la Cashbah hier, annonça brusquement Cynthia.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Phyllis.

- Oui, affirma Cynthia.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il a su que John était mon petit ami et il est venu me voir en disant que John était un salaud qui plaquait toutes ses copines. Stu voulait le tuer.

- Mais James n'a peut-être pas tort tu sais, admit prudemment Phyllis.

- Phyl ! s'exclama Cyn outrée. Essaie de faire un effort !

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te garantis rien.

Pendant l'après-midi, John vida ses tiroirs. Il se fichait bien que sa tante ne veuille pas qu'il parte de Mendips. Il sortit donc de sa commode des vêtements, ainsi que des chansons et des poèmes qu'il avaient écrits. Pendant qu'il mettait le tout dans des boîtes, il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Quelques instants, la voix de Mimi se fit entendre.

- John ! Il y a un coup de téléphone pour toi !

Il descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et s'empara du récepteur sans même jeter un regard à sa tante. C'était Paul.

- Ça te dirait de venir pratiquer chez moi ce soir ? demanda t'il.

- Ouais je veux bien, accepta John.

- Cyn peut venir, mais je préfèrerais que Stu ne vienne pas, le prévint Paul.

- Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement John.

- Johnny, tu sais ce que je pense de lui...

- Ouais je sais ce que tu penses de lui. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami.

Paul grogna.

- Je ne sais pas s'il va venir, mais je demanderai à Cyn de m'accompagner.

- D'accord. À ce soir alors.

John raccrocha et sa tante l'interpella.

- John !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux te prévenir que si tu déménages, il est hors de question que tu reviennes ici en rampant parce que tu manques d'argent, dit froidement Mimi.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Au fait, je déménage demain !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, laissant sa tante sidérée.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, John se rendit chez Stu pour l'informer qu'il emménagerait le lendemain. Lorsqu'il arriva chezle jeune homme, celui-ci était en train de peindre.

- Salut ! lança Stu sans quitter sa toile des yeux.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonça John.

Cette fois-ci, Stu leva le regard de son œuvre et esquissa un sourire.

- Tu emménages avec moi bientôt ?

John hocha la tête.

- C'est vraiment super. Tu déménages quand ?

- Demain si tu veux.

- Oui, pas de problèmes, accepta Stu. Alors finalement, est-ce que Mimi a fait une attaque ?

- Presque, répondit John. Mais je m'en fiche. Maintenant, elle ne pourra plus me donner d'ordres.

- Exact.

- Au fait, dit John, je pourrais emprunter le camion de ton père demain ? Ça m'arrangerait. C'est juste pour transporter le lit.

- Je devrais pouvoir t'arranger ça.

Il laissa son tableau de côté et s'alluma une cigarette. John fit de même et prit la parole.

- Il y a une pratique ce soir chez Paul. Si tu veux venir...

- Non.

Sa réponse était sans réplique.

- Mais je veux inviter Cyn et elle va s'emmerder si tu n'es pas là. Vous pourriez parler ensemble, ça la désennuyererait.

- Paul ne voudra pas me voir.

John ne dit rien, alors Stu continua.

- Je me sens toujours de trop lorsque je suis à vos pratiques. Je suis le seul qui ne joue d'aucun instrument.

- T'as qu'à apprendre.

Stu réfléchit longuement à cette remarque, se disant que ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante.

Cynthia était enfermée dans sa chambre, n'osant pas redescendre de peur d'affronter sa mère. Soudain, des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur John. Cyn bondit sur ses pieds et lança brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben merci pour l'accueil ! Pour répondre à ta question, je venais te demander si tu voulais venir chez Paul.

- Est-ce que tu as vue ma mère ? demanda Cynthia sans répondre à sa question.

- Ta mère ? Ton frère m'a dit qu'elle était partie magasiner.

Cynthia soupira de soulagement.

Elle savait que John et Lilian devraient se rencontrer, mais elle tenait à repousser ce moment le plus loin possible.

- Alors tu veux venir ? demanda John.

- Euh, oui, oui.

Ils descendirent, mirent leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Cynthia. Lorsqu'ils furent montés, elle demanda :

- Stu ne vient pas ?

- Non. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, lui et Paul sont plutôt à couteaux tirés...

Cynthia opina.

- Pourquoi ils ne s'entendent pas ?

- J'en sais rien. Je crois que même eux ne savent pas pourquoi.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent chez les McCartney. Ils descendirent rejoindre le groupe au sous-sol. Paul parut soulagé en voyant que Stu n'était pas avec eux. Ils pratiquèrent en enchaînant les plus grands succès de l'heure pendant un long moment.

- Vous croyez pas qu'on en a assez fait ? demanda George plus tard.

John approuva.

Lui et Cyn quittèrent donc la demeure.

- Je te dépose chez Stu ? questionna Cynthia une fois dans la voiture.

- Non. Je crois que je vais passer une dernière nuit chez ma tante.

Cyn le déposa donc à Mendips.


	7. Chapitre 7

Le lendemain après-midi, Stu arriva devant Mendips avec le pick-up de son père. Stu et John le chargèrent du lit et de quelques boîtes. Lorsqu'ils eurent tout embarqué, Mimi sortit les retrouver. Elle tendit une enveloppe à son neveu.

- Tu en auras bien besoin.

Et elle repartit sans un mot de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Stu. C'est de l'argent qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe non ? Depuis quand elle est si généreuse ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit John en montant dans le camion.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et compta les billets.

- Hum, pas mal, commenta t'il.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appart, les deux garçons montèrent d'abord le matelas pour ensuite rentrer les boîtes. Lorsque tout fût transportés, ils s'affalèrent sur le sofa, tenant chacun une bouteille de bière à la main. Stu ouvrit la sienne et dit :

- À notre nouvelle vie.

John trinqua avec lui.

- J'aimerais bien vivre avec Cyn, dit-il entre deux gorgées.

- Tu n'es pas un peu rapide en affaires ? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que vous êtes ensemble...

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est déjà tellement intense entre nous deux.

- J'avais remarquée en effet, admit Stu. Et toi je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais c'est la première fois que je m'entend bien avec une de tes petites amies. Et c'est pareil pour Paul et George. Ça fait changement de Thelma en tout cas, continua t'il en faisant une grimace de mépris.

John avait fréquenté périodiquement Thelma. Ses amis la détestaient et tout particulièrement Stu.

- On ne peux pas ne pas aimer Cyn, dit John.

- Je crois que t'as raison. Moi elle m'a plu immédiatement.

- Peut-être qu'elle plaît à beaucoup de gens, mais si je vois un gars s'approcher d'elle, je lui tranche la gorge.

- Je n'en doute pas.


	8. Chapitre 8

La première semaine de 1959 passa rapidement pour Cynthia. Elle avait passée la soirée du Nouvel An chez George et elle avait passée beaucoup de temps avec John.

Les cours aux Beaux-Arts reprenaient dans quelques jours.

La dernière fin de semaine avant le début des cours, Johnny and the Moondogs, le groupe de John donna une prestation à la Cashbah. Cynthia alla les voir avec Stu et Pete Shotton. Ils étaient tout près de la scène et John jetait sans cesse des regards à Cynthia, en particulier lorsqu'il chantait des chansons romantiques.

- John ne te quitte pas des yeux, fit remarquer Stu à la jeune femme.

- Salut Cinny ! lança une voix masculine derrière elle.

Cynthia se retourna pétrifiée. James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t'elle furieuse.

De la scène, John regarda James d'un œil mauvais. Stu le remarqua. Il se tourna vers James.

- Je crois que Johnny t'as repéré. Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir en quatrième vitesse tu veux avoir la vie sauve !

- Ce crétin ne me fais pas peur ! cracha James.

Sur ces paroles, il embrassa Cynthia. Celle-ci le repoussa violemment et le gifla. Stu hors de lui, s'avança vers James et lui administra un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire. John qui avait tout vu, se débarrassa de sa guitare et descendit précipitamment de la scène. Il se lança sur James et le frappa avec tant de force que celui-ci tomba à la renverse. John et Stu le regardèrent d'un œil mauvais. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux et Mme Best essayait d'éloigner tout le monde.

- Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher de ma copine encore une fois, sinon je te tue ! hurla John à James.

Paul, George et Pete descendirent de la scène.

- Du calme Johnny ! fit Pete.

- Ta gueule ! vociféra John.

- Ouais boucle-la Pete ! renchérit Stu.

Avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, James se leva.

- Tu me l'a volée ! hurla t'il à John.

- Cet abruti c'est ton ex ? demanda le jeune homme à sa petite amie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, complètement abasourdie.

- Tu me l'a volée ! répéta James.

- Arrête James ! s'écria Cynthia. Tu en as assez fait ! Sors maintenant !

- Je ne sortirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis de revenir avec moi !

- Nous on va te sortir ! fit John complètement furax. Il s'avança vers James, le sortit violemment aidé de Stu. Les gens qui s'étaient massés autour d'eux quittèrent le bar et il ne resta que Cyn, Paul, George, Pete Shotton, Pete Best et sa mère. Cette dernière semblait nerveuse. Bientôt, John et Stu revinrent dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous as pris ? demanda sèchement Mme Best à John et Stu.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ? répéta John incrédule. Un salaud embrasse ma copine et ce n'est pas assez pour le cogner ?

Mme Best soupira.

- John ça a fait fuir les clients !

- Maman, tu n'es pas obligé de lui faire la morale, intervint Pete.

- D'accord, céda t'elle. Partez. Je m'occupe de tout nettoyer. John, Paul et George allèrent chercher leurs guitares sur l'estrade. Ensuite, ils vinrent rejoindre Cyn, Stu et Pete Shotton et ils partirent. Ils décidèrent de finir la soirée à l'appart de John et Stu. Ils prirent la voiture de Cyn. Un silence pesant régna pendant un moment.

- Je me sens un peu responsable de... de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, admit Cynthia à contre-cœur.

- Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute Cyn, tenta de la rassurer John. Le seul responsable dans tout ça, c'est ton ex et personne d'autre.

- Johnny a raison Cyn, approuva Stu. C'est James qui t'es embrassé.

Paul, George et Pete approuvèrent. Cynthia essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais sans succès.

Aussitôt qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Stu s'alluma une cigarette. Lorsqu'il vit le regard de Cyn, il rit et dit :

- Je sais je sais, je fume trop.

- Mais on n'a qu'une seule vie à vivre, répliqua John.

Lui et Cynthia s'assirent sur un des lits.

- Alors Johnny on peut dire que tu l'as pas raté le mec qui a embrassée Cyn ! s'exclama George. Toi non plus Stu, continua t'il.

- Je ne l'ai pas assez amoché à mon goût, grommela John.

- John, l'avertit Cynthia. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il a fait, mais c'est la deuxième fois en deux semaines que tu te bats pour moi...

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, dit Pete mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- De toute façon, James méritait de se faire cogner, fit Stu.

Tous approuvèrent en silence, même Paul qui pour une fois était d'accord avec Stu.


	9. Chapitre 9

Les jours passèrent et bientôt les cours reprirent. Cynthia était un peu anxieuse, se demandant quelle réaction auraient les autres étudiants en apprenant qu'elle était maintenant avec John Lennon.

Le matin du premier jour de cours, Cyn alla chercher Phyllis en voiture. Cynthia prévint son amie qu'elle passerait aussi chercher John et Stu. Phyllis grogna, mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à l'appart des deux garçons. Cyn donna un coup de klaxon pour les prévenir de son arrivée. Stu descendit précipitamment les marches, bientôt suivit par John.

- Salut Cyn ! lancèrent Stu et John enthousiastes, tout en prenant place à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Oh, salut Phyl ! dit mielleusement John. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Le regard de la jeune femme se durcit, mais elle ne dit rien.

Ce matin-là, Cyn avait un cours avec John et Stu. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le local, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Les trois amis s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Je me sens... observée, murmura Cynthia.

Elle remarqua particulièrement que Thelma Pickles l'ex-copine de John lui lançait des regards meurtriers. Cyn se tourna vers John.

- Comment tout le monde peut savoir qu'on est ensemble ?

- Ils ne le savent peut-être pas.

- Ouais, répliqua Stu. Ils sont tous simplement étonnés de vous voir ensemble.

Personne ne plus rétorquer, car le cours commença.

Cynthia fut soulagée à la fin des cours. Toute la journée, elle avaient sentie les regards posés sur elle et sur John. Ainsi que sur Stu par la même occasion.

John l'invita à venir à l'appart.

- Stu va chez Ivan, on aura la place pour nous deux, chuchota t'il à son oreille.

Aussitôt que le couple fut entré dans le logement, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Ça fait des heures que je rêve de ça, dit John tout en déboutonnant le manteau de Cynthia. Il glissa ensuite sa main sous son chandail.

- On dirait que tu as une idée derrière la tête, remarqua Cyn en souriant.

- Exactement, avoua John, tout en enlevant son manteau à son tour. Ensuite, il prit sa petite amie par la main et l'entraîna vers un des lits. Cynthia l'embrassa tendrement. John entreprit de la débarrasser de son chandail de laine.

Pendant le week-end, la jeune femme s'était achetée de nouveaux sous-vêtements et elle espérait qu'ils plairaient à John.

- Wow ! lança ce dernier en apercevant le soutien-gorge noir échancré et très sexy que portait sa copine.

- Ça te plaît ?

Pour toute réponse, John la coucha sur le lit et lui donna un baiser rempli de désir. Bientôt, les amoureux se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, faisant l'amour. Plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent essouflés.

- Je t'aime John, murmura Cynthia.

Il la regarda tendrement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Cyn.

Il marqua une pause, puis ajouta difficilement :

- Est-ce que tu...

Il s'interrompit puis continua après quelques secondes de silence.

- Est-ce que tu es plus heureuse avec moi qu'avec ton ex ?

- John. Je t'aime beaucoup plus que j'ai aimée James. Je l'ai laissé pour être avec toi. Et si j'ai fait ça, c'est tout simplement parce que ce que je ressens pour toi est fort, très fort. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je te crois.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Sur ces entrefaites, Stu entra dans l'appart et John et Cyn s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre.

- Vous avez pas pu contrôler vos bas instinct ? rigola Stu.

- T'en fais pas on avaient terminés, lui dit John.

- Dommage. J'aurais pu me joindre à vous.

- Dans tes rêves mon vieux ! répliqua John, tout en s'extirpant des couvertures et enfilant son pantalon. Il lança les vêtements à Cynthia et celle-ci se revêtit tant bien que mal sous les couvertures. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle s'approcha de Stu.

- On dirait que tu as un don pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment !

- C'est vrai ça, acquiesça John.

- Ce n'est pas voulu, se défendit Stu.

- Mais on te pardonne, dit Cynthia en souriant.

- C'est trop d'amabilités.

Lui et Cynthia éclatèrent de rire, pendant que John s'allumait une cigarette et les regardait d'un air amusé.


	10. Chapitre 10

Le soir, Stu revenait de chez George à pied, lorsqu'il croisa Thelma. Elle le toisa avec dédain et sans même le saluer, lança :

- John a une nouvelle petite amie, d'après ce que j'ai vue. C'est bizarre, je ne croyais pas que Miss Prim était son genre...

- Ta gueule Thelma ! T'es jalouse ?

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, dit-elle ignorant la remarque de Stu.

- Ouais. Et alors ?

- Tu ne vas pas la piquer à John au moins ? Ce serait dommage qu'il n'ait pas le loisir de la plaquer lui-même, continua t'elle d'un ton condescendant.

- Tu es pathétique Thelma. Tu le sais ?

Elle eut un sourire plein de mépris.

- Voyons Stuart, tu sais très bien que John s'amuse avec elle. Comme avec toutes les autres filles.

- Il ne s'amuse pas avec Cyn. Oh bien sûr, avec toutes les autres filles ce n'était pas pareil. Toi inclus.

- Tu me brises le cœur.

- Je sais que tu es jalouse de Cyn.

- Tiens, tiens. Vous êtes intimes tous les deux, tu en es déjà rendu à l'appeler par son surnom. T'as couché avec elle ?

- Pauvre conne !

- N'essaie pas de me dire le contraire.

- Eh bien je te dis le contraire.

- Tu es mauvais menteur.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Ok alors. Je crois que John ne peut pas être amoureux.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda sèchement Stu.

- Je crois qu'il en est tout simplement incapable.

- Tu le connais mal. Il en est capable. Avec Cyn en tout cas. Pas étonnant que toi il n'est jamais réussie à t'aimer.

Il regarda au loin, et vit la T-Bird de Cynthia qui s'avançait vers eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Stu, Cyn s'arrêta et baissa sa vitre. Stu cessa de lancer des regards durs à Thelma et tourna son visage vers Cynthia. Celle-ci ignorant complètement Thelma, dit :

- Salut Stu. Je te dépose quelque part?

- Ok.

- Et qu'est-ce que je disais ? fit Thelma en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hum, tu disais des stupidités comme d'habitude, fit Stu.

Cynthia sourit malgré elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Thelma et était heureuse de voir Stu la rabrouer.

- Alors plutôt que de l'écouter débiter des stupidités, tu montes ? proposa Cyn à Stu.

- Ok, dit-il en se dirigeant du côté passager. L'air est mauvais par ici, je sais pas pourquoi...

Thelma fit la moue.

L'ignorant, Stu monta dans la voiture et Cynthia démarra.

Plus tard le soir, John et Stu étaient à l'appart, chacun assis sur leur lit.

- J'ai vue Thelma aujourd'hui, dit doucement Stu.

- Hum, hum, marmonna John concentre sur la lecture de _Sur la route_ de Jack Kerouac.

- Elle n'aime pas beaucoup Cyn.

John leva les yeux de son bouquin.

- Ça je sais.

- Elle croit elle aussi que tu vas la plaquer après quelques temps.

Les yeux de John firent des éclairs.

- Elle se trompe royalement !

- Je sais. Et je lui ait dit.

- Bien.

- Elle est jalouse.

- De Cyn ?

- Ouais. Tu es plus heureux avec Cyn qu'avec elle, Cyn est plus intéressante et plus belle qu'elle... Je crois qu'elle se sent menacée.

- C'est Cyn que j'aime, pas Thelma. Je me fous de ses sentiments.

- Je sais. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu sais que je la déteste.

- Je sais. Pas comme Cyn.

- Non pas comme Cyn.

- Elle aussi t'aime beaucoup.

Stu s'alluma une cigarette et regarda pensivement John.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

Stu sourit.

- Ok, alors tant mieux.


	11. Chapitre 11

Six mois avaient passés. John et Cynthia étaient toujours ensemble, Paul sortait maintenant avec Dot, Stu avait eu un flirt mais rien de plus et James s'était finalement fait une nouvelle petite amie, laissant du coup Cyn tranquille.

John, Cyn et Stu étaient à l'appart. Cynthia était allongée sur le lit de John, fumant une cigarette. Ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant blonds étaient relevés en chignon. John qui avait eu une soudaine vague d'inspiration, composait une chanson, guitare à la main. Stu peignait. Cynthia admirait la toile de Stu perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regarda ensuite John. Il avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Stu lui avait dit. Cyn sourit en pensant à ses paroles.

« Johnny est fou de toi. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je découvre une partie de sa personnalité que j'ignorais. Il est... je sais pas... Plus doux. Plus attentionné. «

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa rêverie, elle s'aperçut que son petit ami l'observait.

- Pourquoi souries-tu ?

- Oh pour rien...

- La joie d'être avec les deux plus beaux mecs de Liverpool peut-être ? blagua Stu tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu es modeste toi, dit Cynthia en lui tirant la langue.

- Tu veux un peu de bleu sur la langue ? proposa Stu en brandissant son pinceau.

- Ne lui touche pas, fit John faussement offensé.

- Excusez-moi monsieur. Je ne toucherai pas à votre altesse.

- Parfois tu en mets trop, lança Cynthia en souriant.

- Si on allaient bouffer ? fit brusquement John.

- Pas moi, répondit Stu. Je continue de peindre.

- Ok. Tu viens ? demanda John en direction de Cyn.

- D'accord.

Elle se leva du lit suivit par John.

- À bientôt Stuart, dit Cyn moqueuse tout en plaquant un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

- Tu sais que je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça, grogna t'il.

- Je sais Stuart.

- À plus tard Stuart ! s'exclama John tout sourire, avant d'entraîner sa copine hors de l'appart.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit café pas très loin de l'appart, devant un café et des biscuits.

- Je mourrais de faim, dit Cynthia en s'emparant d'un biscuit.

- Et si on partageaient une part de gâteau au chocolat ? suggéra John.

- C'est trop tentant pour que je dise non.

Après avoir mangés, ils parlèrent un moment.

- Alors ta mère déménage quand ? s'informa John.

Mme Powell avait décidée d'aller habiter au Canada. Cynthia catégorique refusait de la suivre. Elle voulait rester près de de John, Stu, Paul, George, Dot, Phyllis et les autres. Et puis elle adorait Liverpool. Justin son frère aîné avait décidé de rester en Angleterre lui aussi. David suivait leur mère.

- Dans deux mois, répondit Cynthia.

John regarda sa petite amie intensément.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda celle-ci.

- On pourraient... habiter ensemble...

Cynthia ne fut pas vraiment étonnée par sa proposition. Elle s'y attendait depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Et comment vivraient-on ?

- Le groupe a de plus en plus de contrats.

- Mais peut-être pas assez pour payer toutes les factures.

- Cyn, on devraient essayer. Et si on ne croient pas pouvoir tout payer à nous deux, eh bien on invitera Stu à venir habiter avec nous.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait. Il adore être avec nous c'est vrai, mais si on habiteraient tous les trois ensemble, ils se sentirait probablement de trop.

- Tu as probablement raison, admit John. N'empêche que je crois qu'on devraient tenter le coup Cyn ! Et de toute façon, tu devras déménager d'une manière ou d'une autre non ? Quelles sont les autres possibilité ?

- Justin m'a proposé de prendre un appart avec lui. Phyl aussi.

Au nom de cette dernière, John se renfrogna.

- Tu préfèrerais habiter avec Phyllis plutôt qu'avec moi ? Nom de Dieu Cyn !

- Ne t'emporte pas.

- Je ne m'emporte pas.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

- Je suis juste... déçu que tu refuses de rester avec moi.

- Je ne refuse pas. Mais pense à ce que ça représente John.

- J'y pense.

- Et ?

- Et je suis prêt à vivre avec toi. C'est tout ce que je veux.

- Alors dans ce cas... Je crois que oui on devraient tenter le coup.

Les yeux de John s'illuminèrent.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- Oui.

John se pencha par-dessus la table et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- Ta mère va faire une syncope lorsqu'elle va apprendre que tu vas habiter avec moi.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, fit Cynthia songeuse.


	12. Chapitre 12

Cynthia et Stu étaient à l'appart. La jeune femme y était passée dans l'espoir de voir John, mais il était parti chez Paul. Cyn et Stu étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, sur un des lits.

Est-ce que John t'as dit qu'on allaient habiter ensemble ? demanda doucement Cynthia.

Ouais. Mais je me doute qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse… Serait-ce que Miss Powell a la trouille ? continua t'il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Arrête Stu !

Il la regardait la tête légèrement penchée. Cyn soupira et prit la parole.

Bon oui, peut-être que j'ai la trouille…

Je le savais ! s'écria son ami, triomphant.

Mais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas John, poursuivit Cynthia.

Je sais. Et je sais aussi que Johnny n'est pas toujours facile à vivre...

Ok. Moi aussi je le sais.

C'est pour ça que tu hésites ? demanda prudemment Stu.

En partie.

Tu ne devrais pas. Toi et John vous êtes très amoureux et ce serait dommage que vous passiez à côté d'une expérience comme celle-là, simplement parce que tu as peur.

Je sais.

Alors qu'est-ce qui te fais hésiter ?

Je n'hésite plus. Je crois que ma décision est prise.

Et ça donne quoi ? voulut savoir le jeune homme.

Je crois que je vais accepter. Mais je me sens mal à propos de toi.

Hein ? fit Stu interloqué.

Oui, c'est toi qui a demandé à John de venir habiter ici et apparemment ça a l'air de bien fonctionné et je m'en voudrais de...

Stop ! l'arrêta Stu. Cyn, c'est toi la petite amie de Johnny, pas moi. Je vais survivre sans lui, dit-il en souriant.

Cynthia lui rendit son sourire.

Tu pourras venir nous voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

J'espère bien !

Il se leva et alla s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Il la dévisagea.

Je vois bien qu'il y a encore autre chose...

Merde, pourquoi tu me connais autant ?

Stu sourit.

Parce qu'on se dit tout. Enfin presque. Alors quel est le problème ?

J'ai peur que ça ne dure pas.

Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es vraiment trop peureuse !

Oh Stu, arrête de rigoler !

Bon, bon dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Ça va durer parce que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre et que je n'ai jamais vu Johnny aussi heureux.

Cynthia esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras autour de Stu.

Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu devrais devenir psy ! Je t'adore !

Hé gardes-en un peu pour John ! fit Stu en riant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

En plus d'être un excellent psy, je ne me trompe jamais, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Toi et John vous allez être bien ensemble.


	13. Chapitre 13

John arriva à l'appart quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenait un journal à la main et souriait d'un air énigmatique.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cynthia en le voyant.

Et pourquoi brandis-tu le journal comme ça ? ajouta Stu.

Je regardais les petites annonces. Pour les apparts à louer, annonça t'il.

Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? fit sa copine en échangeant un regard avec Stu.

En fait, il n' a pas grand-chose…

Alors pourquoi as-tu un sourire niais imprimé sur le visage ? lança son ami.

Laisse-moi terminer. En fait, il n'y en a qu'un d'intéressant. Mais il y a un petit détail cependant.

Lequel ? voulut savoir Cynthia.

C'est un 5 ½ et donc il coûte plus cher que ce qu'on pourraient se payer à deux, dit-il en regardant sa petite amie.

Elle eut une moue déçue, mais John continua :

Par contre, si une troisième personne accepte d'emménager avec nous… continua t'il en se tournant vers Stu.

Celui-ci rougit comprenant où John voulait en venir.

Écoute Johnny, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous deux… C'est vrai, poursuivit-il voyant le regard ahuri du jeune couple. Vous voulez être ensemble, avoir un coin à vous et moi je ne ferais que vous nuire.

Ce n'est pas vrai Stu, protesta Cyn.

Si c'était vrai, on ne te le proposerais pas, répliqua John.

Le regard de Stu passa de John à Cynthia. Oui ce serait super de rester avec eux, mais il avait peur de se sentir de trop. Jusqu'ici ce n'était jamais arrivé, mais en habitant ensemble, tout pouvait changer.

Je crois que tu devrais y penser, dit doucement Cynthia. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on adorerait que tu viennes avec nous.

C'est vrai ça, approuva John.

Stu esquissa un petit sourire.

D'accord je vais y réfléchir.

Mais pas trop longtemps, sinon quelqu'un d'autre aura l'appart et alors toi tu auras réfléchi pour rien.

Je vous donnerai ma réponse demain, fit Stu.

D'accord, dit John.

Puis se tournant vers Cynthia :

Il n'y a personne chez toi cet aprem je me trompe ?

Cynthia sourit malicieusement.

Non en effet.

Si on en profitaient ?

Cynthia bondit sur ses pieds et Stu ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

C'est de justement de ça que j'ai peur, lâcha t'il.

De quoi ? Que Cyn et moi on couchent ensemble ? Désolé mon vieux, mais il est trop tard pour t'en soucier, blagua t'il.

Non, je veux dire que j'ai peur de vous déranger lorsque vous voulez être seuls tous les deux comme maintenant. À moins de faire une orgie, j'en vois pas l'intérêt…

John et Cynthiase regardèrent amusés.

Stu, John et moi on aura une chambre et toi une autre, dit la jeune fille. Tu ne nous dérangera absolument pas, crois-moi.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle.

D'accord.

D'accord pour emménager avec nous ? s'exclama John.

Oui, puisque vous avez l'air de tellement y tenir et que je crois que ça serait super…

Cynthia s'avança vers lui et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

C'est génial !

Tu sais que je deviens très violent quand je suis jaloux, lança John faussement outré.

Cynthia se tourna vers lui en souriant.

Viens l'embrasser toi aussi, le taquina t'elle.

Ah non je passe mon tour ! Je préfère t'embrasser toi, dit-il en s'approcha d'elle et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Stu leva les yeux au ciel.

Vous devez me promette de ne pas passer la journée à faire ça, lorsqu'on sera dans le même appart, dit-il.

John et Cynthia pouffèrent de rire.

Ah pour ça on ne peut rien te promette, avoua John.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, il regarda sa petite amie et dit :

Je crois qu'on va devoir remettrent nos projets à plus tard… Je vais appeler pour l'appart.

Puis joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers le téléphone, tenant toujours le journal et composa le numéro.

Cyn et Stu échangèrent un regard anxieux. Et si l'appart était déjà loué ?

John parla quelques minutes puis raccrocha enfin.

Alors ? s'écrièrent Cynthia et Stu aussitôt qu'il eut reposé le récepteur.

On va le visiter dans une heure, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Parfait ! lança Cynthia.

Stu sourit.

On dirait bien que je m'apprête à partager un appart avec vous…

John et Cynthia lui firent un sourire resplendissant, qui fit dire à Stu qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.


	14. Chapitre 14

John, Stu et Cynthia avaient été visités l'appart. Il était très bien, surtout après avoir habité pendant plusieurs mois dans la piaule de Stu, qui était dans un état lamentable. Les trois amis avaient décidés de le prendre et emménageraient la semaine suivante. Pour aller fêter leur nouvelle cohabitation, Stu proposa de sortir à la Jacaranda. Proposition qui fut acceptée à l'unanimité.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc attablés à une table du petit bar. John et Stu fumaient cigarette sur cigarette, tandis que Cynthia sirotait un verre de limonade. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et John essayait vainement d'attirer son attention.

« Hé t'es avec nous Cyn ? » demanda t'il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle leva brusquement la tête.

« Oh désolée ».

« Peut-être qu'elle pensait à un autre mec », rigola Stu.

« Pas du tout » protesta Cynthia. « En fait, je pensais à la manière dont j'annoncerais à ma mère que je vais habiter avec vous » continua t'elle.

John et Stu échangèrent un regard crispé.

Madame Powell, détestait profondément les deux garçons et ce, même si Cynthia les adorait. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que sa fille faisait avec John. Elle croyait qu'elle aurait dû se trouver un petit ami plus convenable, exactement comme James quoi. « Mais je ne reviendrais _jamais _avec James, maman » pensa Cynthia.

« Comment tu crois que ta mère va réagir ? » questionna John.

« Mal ? » prédit Stu.

« Tu la connais bien toi » répondit Cynthia.

Elle soupira et John prit la parole.

« Cyn, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es une grande fille maintenant. »

« Cesse d'être sarcastique ».

« N'empêche qu'il a raison » s'en mêla Stu. « Ta mère ne peut pas diriger ta vie éternellement. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle croit qu'il va t'arriver si tu viens vivre avec nous ? Qu'on va faire un meurtre rituel au cours d'une messe noire ? »

Cynthia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es impossible ».

« On est ici pour s'amuser, alors oublie ta mère ».

« Très bien dit » rétorqua John. « D'ailleurs Stu, regarde qui vient d'arriver. »

Le garçon se tourna dans la direction vers laquelle regardait son ami et aperçut Patti, son ex-copine. Quoique copine était peut-être un peu exagéré. Leur relation avait été très brève, en partie parce qu'elle était extrêmement jalouse de Cynthia, de son amitié avec Stu et ça le jeune homme ne supportait pas du tout. Et par la même occasion, John la détestait aussi.

« C'est pas vrai » grommela Stu.

«Je crois qu'elle t'as repérée » dit sèchement Cynthia.

« Je me suis toujours dit que tu devais avoir trop bu, le soir où tu as couché avec elle » lança John.

Cynthia eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle avait une dent contre Patti, parce que celle-ci voyait d'un très mauvais œil sa relation avec Stu et avait suggérée à ce dernier de mettre un terme à leur amitié. « Et merde » se dit Cynthia. Si quelqu'un de jaloux et de possessif comme John ne voyait aucun mal à ce que sa copine et son meilleur ami soient aussi liés, c'est qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« La race humaine est parfois incompréhensible » répondit Stu et tous ne purent s'empêcher de dire devant une remarque aussi philosophique.

Leur rire attira l'attention de Patti qui tourna lle regardv vers eux, ne quittant pas Stu des yeux.

« On dirait qu'elle t'as encore dans l'œil », commenta Cynthia.

« Qu'elle aille se faire foutre » !

« Tu me passe ta cigarette ? » demanda Cyn à son petit ami.

John lui tendit et elle en tira une bouffée.

« Ne bouge plus » ! s'exclama Stu, tout en tirant son carnet de dessins de la poche de sa veste en cuir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe » ? rétorqua Cynthia en se tournant vers lui.

« Merde je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger » ! Quand tu as tirée une bouffée de cette cigarette, c'était génial. Ç'aurait fait un portrait absolument superbe.

John et Cynthia échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Tu veux toujours faire des croquis de n'importe quoi », dit Cynthia.

« Tu n'es pas n'importe quoi ».

« Pourquoi tu ne dessines pas Patti » ? se moqua John. « Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait ça » se moqua t'il.

« Elle peut toujours courir ».

« Par contre, tu as le plus beau modèle féminin ici même, devant toi » lança t'il en désignant Cynthia.

Celle-ci sourit et se pencha vers lui pour plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Stu les regarda distraitement, tout tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Ça aussi ça ferait un beau croquis », fit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin.

John et Cynthia le regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu nous as déjà dessinés de toutes les manières possibles », fit John.

« En train de dormir, en train de s'embrasser, en train de manger », renchérit Cynthia.

« Et peut-être même pendant qu'on faisaient l'amour », rétorqua John, malicieux.

Stu sourit.

« C'est en progrès ».

Cynthia lui administra un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

« Fais ça et t'es un homme mort ».

« Je suis un homme mort », lança Stu en voyant Patti qui s'avançait vers leur table.

Cynthia eut un soupir mécontent.

« Alors Patti, tu t'ennuyais de Stu » ? demanda mielleusement John.

« Je peux te parler Stu » ? fit la jeune femme, ignorant complètement John.

« Tu vois pas que je suis occupé » ? répondit Stu d'un ton tranchant.

« Je connais des occupations beaucoup plus intéressantes ».

« Allez, barre-toi ».

« Hum, on dirait bien que ton charme n'opère plus », lança sarcastiquement Cynthia à Patti.

« Il n'a jamais opéré Cyn », répliqua Stu tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tiens, tu me rassures », dit John. « Pendant tout le temps que tu as sorti avec elle, je me demandais si t'étais pas dans une sorte de délire amoureux » continua t'il.

« Oh ta gueule », vociféra Patti. « Tu crois que t'es mieux toi ? Parce que tous les garçon seraient prêt à sauter ta petite amie, tu t'imagines que t'as attrapé le gros lot !

John bondit sur ses pieds, tandis que Cyn et Stu, muet de stupeur échangèrent un regard étonné.

John lança un regard menaçant à Patti et s'approcha d'elle furieux.

« C'est fou ce que la jalousie peut faire parfois. T'es pas d'accord Patti ? T'es folle de jalousie parce que Cyn a plus de succès que toi avec les mecs, y compris avec Stu. Et ça tu l'as pas digéré. T'es qu'une petite pouffiasse sans intérêt, qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de trouver un gars qui veuille bien la baiser. »

Cynthia eut envie d'applaudir à tout rompre devant l'ardeur de son petit ami, mais elle se retint, ce ne serait pas très approprié. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva de sa chaise et alla se placer à côté de John.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle remettre quelqu'un à sa place ».

John se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« On m'a toujours dit que j'avais de la gueule ».

Stu se leva à son tour pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Il regarda Patti et dit :

« Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux. Tu es exactement tout ce que Johnny a dit. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Laissant Patti rouge de fureur, les trois copains s'éloignèrent triomphants.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'appart de Stu.

« Je n'ai plus de cigarettes, je vais en acheter », dit John. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose « »? demanda t'il à Cyn et Stu.

« Une barre de chocolat », répondit la jeune fille qui étais étendue sur le lit de John, portant en tout et pour toi un t-shirt de son petit ami.

« Rien pour moi », fit Stu, sans lever les yeux de son carnet de dessins dans lequel il était en train de griffonner.

« Ok », lança John avant de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines » ? demanda Cynthia à Stu, une fois John sortit.

« Toi », répondit le garçon en lui montrant son croquis.

« On dirait bien que tu m'as choisi comme ton modèle attitré ».

« Ça te plaît pas » ?

« Mais si, le rassura Cynthia. C'est juste que je crois que tu pourrais trouver un autre modèle plus intéressant que moi ».

« Tu le crois vraiment ? Pas moi. »

« Je n'ai rien d'intéressant, je ne suis même pas belle. »

Stu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Quoi ? Toi tu ne te trouves pas belle » ? s'écria t'il ahuri. Merde Cyn, t'as l'air d'une déesse » !

La jeune femme rougit.

« T'exagères. »

« Nan. Si je disais pas la vérité, je te dessinerais pas à tout bout de champ ».

Cynthia secoua la tête.

« T'es probablement impartial ».

« Et pourquoi » ?

« Parce que t'es le meilleur ami de John. »

« Justement, la plupart du temps on est supposés détester la copine de son meilleur pote. »

Cynthia esquissa un sourire.

« Question » dit-elle.

« Je t'écoute. »

« John a dit à Patti que j'avais plus de succès qu'elle avec les mecs. »

« Et c'est quoi la question » ?

« C'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais remarquée qu'un mec s'intéressait à moi… »

« Et Pete ? Et Ivan ? Et ce mec à la Casbah, l'autre jour qui te dévorait des yeux ? Et moi et…

« Toi »? l'interrompit Cynthia.

Stu devint cramoisi.

«Amicalement bien sûr. »

« Oui, bien sûr ».

Pour se donner une contenance, Stu replongea les yeux dans son cahier et termina l'esquisse de Cynthia. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il arracha la feuille du carnet et lui tendit.

« Superbe » commenta Cynthia.

Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle, découvrant plusieurs centimètres de peau supplémentaire.

Stu trouva ça vachement sexy, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon dieu » ? pensa t'il en sentant une bosse se former dans son slip.

John le tuerait s'il savait.

Cette seule pensée suffit à lui refroidir les idées.

Cynthia tenait toujours la feuille dans ses mains.

« J'ai pas les jambes si longues que ça, si ? » demanda t'elle en montrant le croquis.

« Mais oui, elles sont si longues que ça. »

« Ne regarde pas ses jambes, pensa Stu. Ça y est tu les as regardées ! »

Cynthia ne discuta pas et déposa la feuille par terre à côté du lit. Elle s'allongea et poussa les couvertures du pied. Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer. C'était le début de l'été. Elle fixa le plafond un long moment. Elle se sentait lasse. Dans une semaine, sa vie changerait du tout au tout : elle emménagerait avec son copain et son meilleur ami, sa mère et son frère partiraient pour le Canada… Ça la rendait un peu anxieuse.

Stu la tira de ses pensées.

«Tu viens au spectacle du groupe demain » ?

« Bien sûr ».

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu as décidé de te joindre au groupe ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Stu avait commencé à apprendre à jouer de la basse et John lui avait offert de se joindre au groupe.

« J'en sais rien. Il y a Paul… »

« Je sais que toi et lui ce n'est pas génial, mais si tu veux vraiment joindre le groupe, fais-le. »

« Je devrais. »

« En effet. »

Stu ne répliqua pas, car John revint à ce moment là.

« Voilà ton chocolat » dit-il à Cyn tout en lui tendant.

« Merci. »

Elle se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement. Stu détourna le regard, encore honteux de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Cynthia tout à l'heure.


	15. Chapitre 15

Lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit aussitôt l'odeur des œufs et du bacon grillé et entendit son ventre émettre un borborygme. Affamé, il s'extirpa des couvertures et se dirigea vers Cynthia qui se tenait debout, face à la minuscule cuisinière, faisant le déjeuner.

« Salut » lança John tout en passant ses bras autours de la taille de sa copine.

Celle-ci se retourna en souriant.

« Salut. Bien dormi ? »

« Stu ronflait » dit John pour toute réponse.

« Tu dois avoir l'habitude. »

« Non. »

« T'as faim ? » demanda Cynthia.

« Je meurs de faim. »

« Je te sers des œufs ? »

« Évidemment ».

Pendant que sa petite amie lui préparait une assiette, John passa aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Cyn était assise à la table qu'elle, John et Stu avaient achetés récemment, et mangeait son petit déjeuner.

Avant de s'asseoir, John lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et attaqua ensuite son assiette.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de manger, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'enlaça. Il lui caressa la cuisse.

« Dis donc, c'est un de mes t-shirts » observa t'il, faussement outré.

« En effet. Tu trouves pas qu'il me va bien ? » rétorqua Cynthia moqueuse.

John sourit.

« Je crois que tu devrais pas te balader comme ça devant Stu ; ça pourrait lui donner des idées. »

« Il m'a encore dessinée hier. »

John partit pour répliquer, mais fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Cynthia s'avança pour aller ouvrir, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y rendre, que Paul, George et Pete entrèrent en trombe.

« Salut ! » lancèrent-ils joyeusement en pénétrant dans l'appart.

« Salut » répondirent John et Cynthia.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit de Stu. Il était maintenant réveillé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? » demanda t'il d'un ton bourru.

Cynthia remplit une tasse de café et alla la porter à son ami.

« Tiens » dit-elle en la lui tendant. « Désolée pour le réveil brutal » continua t'elle.

« Merci » fit-il en s'emparant de la tasse de café.

Il leva les yeux vers Paul, George et Pete qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Vous croyez que c'est une heure pour entre comme ça chez les gens ? »

« Dure nuit ? lâcha Pete, espiègle.

« Pas plus que d'habitude, alors ta gueule. »

« Hum, t'es pas du matin toi » observa Pete.

« Je te conseille fortement de ne pas lui parler avant une heure ou deux » rétorqua Cynthia mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Elle a raison » approuva Stu.

« Un peu d'harmonie s'il vous plaît ! » lança John.

« Laisse-moi ce plaisir, j'adore quand Pete et moi on s'envoient des vannes» répliqua Stu.

« Et moi qui croyait que tu ne pouvais pas me sacquer » rétorqua Pete, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne peux pas te sacquer. Mais c'est un vrai plaisir de te rabrouer. »

« Ça suffit vous deux » coupa Cynthia.

Stu avait un réel problème à s'entendre avec Paul et Pete ce qui provoquait parfois des frictions dans le groupe d'amis.

« D'accord _maman_ » lança Stu à Cyn.

« On ne te dérangera pas longtemps » dit Pete d'un ton tranchant à Stu.

« On voulaient juste savoir l'heure de la répet » renchérit Paul tout en regardant John.

« On a vraiment besoin d'une répet ? » s'enquit celui-ci.

« Tu veux qu'on se plantent ce soir ? » répliqua George.

« Nan. Mais je crois pas qu'on ait besoin de répéter. On se plantera pas. On s'est jamais plantés. »

Paul et George échangèrent un regard entendu.

« La modestie t'étouffe » lâcha Paul.

« Vous voulez vraiment une répet ? Bon très bien, on se retrouvent chez Paul à deux heures. Ça vous va ? »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

« Vous voulez déjeuner ? » offrit Cynthia à Paul, George et Pete.

« C'est déjà fait, mais c'était gentil de le proposer » répondit George.

« Eh ben y'a au moins quelqu'un de sympa ici » marmonna Paul.

« Je t'ai entendu » rétorqua Stu sur le même ton.

« C'est fou ce qu'on s'éclatent ici ! » lança Cynthia, ironique.

Stu lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Imagine quand on habitera tous les trois ensemble. »

« Qui va habiter ensemble ? » demanda Paul.

« Johnny, Cyn et moi » répondit Stu.

« Cool » approuva George.

"On vous invitera à pendre la crémaillère » ajouta John. « N'est-ce pas Stu ? » continua t'il.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme émit un grognement.

« Je crois que ça voulait dire oui. » lança joyeusement Pete.

« Je crois que oui » répliqua Cynthia. « Je suis devenue une experte pour décoder le langage matinal de Stu » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire.

« Toi, je donne pas cher de ta peau » répliqua Stu, faussement outré.

Il s'extirpa du lit et s'empara de son oreiller pour la lancer à son amie.

« Hé ! » protesta t'elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit de John.

Elle renvoya l'oreiller à Stu, John et George s'en mêlèrent et bientôt la pièce ne fut plus qu'un énorme capharnaüm avec des oreillers éparpillés un peu partout.

« Trève ! » lança Cynthia.

« D'accord, on arrêtent » sourit Stu.

« On dirait une bande d'enfants » grogna Pete entre ses dents.

« Ta gueule ! » fit John.

« Hum, t'es susceptible Johnny » se moqua Pete.

« Un mot de plus et je te flanque à la porte ».

« L'hospitalité, c'est pas ta première qualité. »

John prit place sur le lit, près de sa petite amie et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Vous avez de la bière ? » demanda Pete tout en ouvrant la porte du frigo.

« Fais comme chez toi » lâcha sarcastiquement Stu.

« Hé il est à peine dix heures » s'exclama Cynthia en voyant Pete une bouteille de bière à la main.

« Et alors ma belle ? »

John lui jeta un regard noir.

Cynthia qui n'avait pas aimée le ton de Pete, se leva, se dirigea vers lui et lui arracha la bière de la main.

« Hé ! » protesta le garçon.

« Et alors ? » fit Cynthia. « Alors, t'es pas chez toi ici et ça c'est la bière de Stu ».

Par provocation, elle prit une lampée de la bière et regarda Pete avec un air de défi.

John et Stu, satisfaits, observaient la scène.

Ils ne tenaient pas Pete en haute estime et de plus, il avait souvent rabroué Cynthia.

« D'accord » dit Pete. Je sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais t'es qu'une petite connasse !

« Fous-lui la paix ! » s'énerva Stu.

John bondit sur ses pieds et se planta devant Pete.

« Tu veux bien répéter ? Parce que je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ».

Il ne hurlait pas, mais c'était bien pire. Il y avait de la hargne dans sa voix.

Au lieu de se faire tout petit, comme chaque fois que John lui faisait face, Pete releva la tête.

« J'ai dit qu'elle était une connasse. Si ça te fait pas plaisir, frappe-moi ».

Au lieu de ça et contrairement à son habitude, John n'en fit rien. Il dit plutôt :

« T'es viré du groupe ».

Paul et George le regardèrent ahuris. Pete aussi semblait étonné. Mais il ne se laissait pas démonter.

« Au cas où tu l'oublierais, on a un show ce soir. »

« Aucun problème. Paul jouera de la batterie et Stu le remplacera à la basse ».

Celui-ci leva les yeux éberlué.

« Hé, attends un peu… »

John le fit taire d'un geste et continua de regarder Pete.

« En ce qui me concerne, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ».

Pete lui lança un regard meurtrier et sortit de l'appart.

Tous regardèrent John sans prononcer un mot.

« Ben quoi ? » lança celui-ci.

« T'as viré Pete et tu veux que je joue de la basse » répondit Stu.

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez bon pour ça ! » s'énerva Stu.

« Et le concert est ce soir » crut bon de rappeler Paul.

« Bon ça va inutile de lui mettre plus de pression qu'il n'en a déjà » s'en mêla Cynthia.

« T'en est capable j'en suis sûr » fit John.

« Oui, t'as déjà pratiqué avec nous et t'étais pas trop mal » renchérit George.

« Pas trop mal, ça ne veut pas dire bon. »

« Tu vas être génial Stu » dit Cynthia.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel.

Stu se tourna vers Cyn.

« Merci d'essayer de me rassurer Cyn, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je vais me planter. »

« Mais non ! » tenta de le rassurer John.

« Putain, le concert est dans quoi ? Onze heures ? Et toi tu veux que je sois capable de jouer de la basse d'ici là ? »

« Tu sais déjà jouer de la basse » répliqua George.

« Et tu connais la plupart des chansons qu'on interprètent » ajouta Paul.

« Quoi ? Toi tu veux que je me joigne au groupe ? » lâcha Stu incrédule.

Paul haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Sinon c'est la fin pour Johnny & the Moondogs. »

« Il existe sûrement un batteur pas trop minable quelque part qui serait prêt à joindre le groupe. »

« On veut que tu sois dans le groupe » dit John.

Stu sembla hésiter, puis flancha finalement.

« Ok » dit-il en murmurant presque.

« Génial » s'exclamèrent John, Paul et George.

« Désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette situation » dit tout à coup Cynthia.

Stu tourna brusquement le regard vers la jeune femme.

« Cyn tu n'y est pour rien. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes coupable. Tout est de la faute à Pete, il a toujours cherché à te provoquer. »

« C'est vrai » approuva John avec véhémence.

« Ouais bon, mais j'ai peut-être poussée un peu trop tout à l'heure… »

« Non, il le méritait » fit George.

« Absolument » approuvèrent John, Stu et Paul, ce qui n'empêcha pas Cynthia de se sentir un peu coupable.


	16. Chapitre 16

John et Cynthia étaient affalés sur un des lits de l'appart. Ils étaient seuls, Stu, Paul et George étant partis tous ensemble. Crevant de chaleur, Cynthia ne portait que ses sous-vêtements.

« Je réussie vraiment juste à m'attirer des ennuis » lança la jeune femme, tout en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça » répliqua John. « Pete avait juste à se fermer la gueule et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

« Moi aussi, j'aurais pu fermer ma gueule ».

« Je préfère pas. J'adore quand t'es comme ça ».

« Ah ouais ? » fit Cynthia en relevant la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds s'éparpillant autour de son visage.

« Ouais » rétorqua le garçon, tout en lui plaquant un baiser sur le front.

« Sauf que ça me met dans des situations pas possible. Non, pas moi. Stu plutôt. »

« Stu n'es pas dans une situation impossible Cyn ! Il se débrouille bien à la basse et il sait jouer la plupart des chansons qu'on interprètent. »

« Je veux pas qu'il me déteste » murmura Cynthia.

« Il ne te déteste pas » protesta John, en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

« Il devrait pourtant. »

« C'est plus à moi qu'à toi qu'il devrait en vouloir tu croies pas ? C'est moi qui ait viré Pete après tout. »

Cynthia déposa sa cigarette dans le cendrier près d'elle et se tourna vers John.

«Tu l'as viré à cause de moi » dit-elle.

« Ouais en partie. Mais tu sais bien, que c'était pas le paradis entre lui et les autres gars, moi y compris. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, arrête de t'en faire avec toute cette histoire. »

« Ok. »

«Voilà qui est mieux » fit John, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Cynthia lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Puis elle s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle.

« Hey ? « lança t'elle.

« Oui ? »

« Tu me fais l'amour ? »

John sourit malicieusement et passa à l'action.

Lorsque Stu revint à l'appart, il trouva John allongé sur le lit, ne portant qu'un slip, en train de griffonner sur une feuille de papier et Cynthia, en sous-vêtements qui lisait une revue.

« Hum, on dirait bien que c'est torride ici » lança t'il un brin moqueur.

Le jeune couple leva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est toujours torride ici » rétorqua John malicieux.

Stu lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna son regard vers Cynthia, essayant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, malgré le fait qu'elle était en petite tenue. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'une situation comme le soir précédent se reproduise et qui plus est devant John. Sinon, c'était la mort assurée.

« T'as eue le temps d'arrêter de te sentir coupable ? » demanda t'il à Cynthia.

« Non ! »

Stu soupira et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, devant John et Cynthia.

« J'en veux à personne. Je crois que je vais pouvoir assurer ce soir. »

« C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis des heures » lança John.

« Ben, maintenant je te crois. »

« Pas trop tôt ! »

Stu s'alluma une cigarette et en prit une bouffée.

« Je suis hyper-stressé, mais ça ira. »

Cynthia posa une main sur son bras.

« Je sais, que tu vas être formidable. »

Stu esquissa un petit sourire.

« Regarde-la dans les yeux, ne regarde surtout pas plus bas » se dit-il.

Puis finalement, se rendant probablement compte qu'elle était dans une tenue qui laissait très peu de place à l'imagination (et ça Stu en avait plus que sa part) se leva et enfila prestement une robe noire.

John lui jeta un regard en coin et tourna ensuite les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

« Sors ta basse, on va répéter un peu. »

Stu s'exécuta, un peu nerveux tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on jouent ? »

« Choisis » dit John tout en s'emparant de sa guitare.

Stu hésita un instant puis dit :

« You really got a hold on me. Je crois que je suis capable de la jouer."

« Ok » accepta John.

Ils jouèrent donc le morceau, sous les yeux de Cynthia, qui n'osait pas bouger d'un poil de peur de briser ce moment. L'osmose était parfaite. À la fin du morceau, elle lança :

« Wow, c'était génial ! »

John et Stu affichèrent un large sourire, avant de se remettre à jouer une autre chanson.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les garçons se préparaient pour aller à la répétition chez Paul, John tendit deux feuilles de papier à Cynthia.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda celle-ci.

« Une chanson et un poème. Ils sont pour toi. »

Cynthia sourit, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car Stu s'impatienta.

« Tu viens Johnny, on est déjà en retard ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive ».

« À plus tard » dit-il à sa petite amie en l'embrassant tendrement avant de rejoindre Stu.

Le soir venu, Stu ne tenait plus en place. Il était déjà du genre stressé, alors à l'idée du show de ce soir, il avait des sueurs froides. Malgré toutes les attentions de Cynthia et malgré les encouragements de John, il s'en faisait tout de même.

À quelques minutes de la prestation, Cynthia et Dot vinrent retrouver le groupe près de la scène. Dot sa dirigea vers Paul et George, et Cynthia alla rejoindre John et Stu.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda t'elle surtout pour Stu.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux. John sourit.

« On va être super. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de monter sur scène. »

Il s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Au fait, merci pour le poème et la chanson » murmura Cynthia à son oreille.

« Ça t'a plu ? » rétorqua t'il sur le même ton.

« Évidemment. »

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, sous l'œil exaspéré de Stu.

« Vous avez bientôt fini oui ? »

John et Cynthia s'interrompirent à regrets.

« John, tu sais qu'il y a des groupies qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour faire ce que Cyn te fais » fit Stu. « Et je te jure qu'elles sont sauvages quand elles s'y mettent et j'ai pas envie de voir Cyn se faire griffée par des tigresses en furie » continua t'il.

Cynthia savait que son ami exagérait à peine. Les groupies de Johnny & the Moondogs étaient affreusement jalouse d'elle.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien tant que je serai là » rétorqua John.

« Bon arrêtez vous deux, vous avez un spectacle à donner, je vous signale » s'interposa la jeune femme.

« Ok, ok » grommela John, avant de plaquer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa copine.

Il se dirigea vers l'estrade et Cynthia se tourna vers Stu. Il avait l'air anxieux.

« Tu vas être super » lui dit-elle.

Stu eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Et moi tu m'embrasses pas ? J'ai pas encore de fan, alors y'a aucun danger. »

Cynthia lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu vas voir, après le spectacle, tu vas avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? J'aime mieux pas. Il y a certaines filles ici que je ne peux pas voir en peinture… »

Cynthia suivit son regard et vit Thelma qui se tenait dans l'assistance.

Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement.

« T'en fais pas avec elle. »

« T'as raison » approuva Stu avant d'aller retrouver le groupe.

Cynthia et Dot allèrent rejoindre Ivan et Pete Shotton dans la foule. Thelma se tenait juste derrière eux. Cynthia essaya de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer une altercation pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« J'ai hâte de voir Paul à la batterie » lança Dot.

« Et moi Stu à la basse » pensa Cynthia.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que Pete revienne dans le groupe ? » demanda Ivan.

«J'en sais rien » répondit Cynthia en haussant les épaules, consciente que derrière elle, Thelma ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait à l'avant.

« Pourquoi Johnny l'a viré au fait ? » demanda soudain Pete Shotton.

Cynthia rougit. Dot à qui la jeune fille avait racontée toute l'histoire, répondit à la place de son amie.

« Oh, vous savez, leurs relations ont toujours été tendues ».

Cynthia soulagée, constata que le groupe s'apprêtait à jouer. John s'approcha du micro et prit la parole. Il présenta Stu et Cynthia pu voir ce dernier se crisper.

« Pourvu que tout se passe bien » se dit-elle.

Et ce fut le cas. Stu assura parfaitement et Paul était génial à la batterie. À la fin du spectacle, Cyn, Dot, Ivan et Pete applaudirent à tout rompre.

Lorsque la salle se vida un peu, les quatre amis, allèrent rejoindre le groupe à côté de la scène. John, Paul, George et Stu sourirent en les voyant approcher. John passa un bras autour de la taille de sa copine.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres et se tourna ensuite vers Stu.

« Tu étais parfait. Vraiment. »

Stu rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est vrai, tu étais génial » renchérit Dot.

« Ne rêvez pas » fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent brusquement.

« Thelma » ! gronda John.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'une salope comme toi connaît à la musique ? » laissa échapper Cynthia hors d'elle.

« Et toi ? C'est pas parce que tu baises avec le leader d'un band que tu t'y connais plus qu'une autre ma vieille !

Les yeux de John lancèrent des éclairs.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule Thelma ! » s'écria t'il.

« Non, mais quand je pense que tu m'as laissée, pour ensuite te retrouver avec elle, ça me sidère. »

« Et moi ce qui me sidère c'est que j'ai pu sortir avec toi ! »

« Ça c'était bien lancé » marmonna George à Paul.

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi » rétorqua Thelma.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Cynthia.

« Je crois pas que tu sois son genre de fille. Il a jamais aimé le genre pouffiasse. »

« Ferme ta foutue gueule ! » s'énerva Stu.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que toi aussi t'étais amoureux d'elle. »

Tous restèrent muets de stupeur et Stu rougit violemment. John fit le premier à se reprendre. Il connaissait Thelma, il savait qu'elle était du genre à dire n'importe quoi pour avoir le dernier mot.

« Je reviendrai jamais avec toi Thelma et peu importe ce que t'en penses. Je suis avec Cyn et ça ne changera pas et surtout pas pour toi ! »

Puis hors de lui, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées suivit de toute la bande.


	17. Chapitre 17

Toute la bande s'était réunie à l'appart de Stu après la soirée. Cynthia était dans un état quasi-dépressif ; elle n'arrivait pas à croire que depuis la veille, elle s'était prise avec trois personnes. Est-ce qu'elle était détestée à ce point ?

Elle était assise sur le lit de John, avec celui-ci à ses côtés. Paul et Dot s'étaient casés sur le lit de Stu et ce dernier, George, Ivan et Pete Shotton étaient affalés sur le plancher, faute de place.

John, remarquant l'état dans lequel était sa petite amie essaya de la dérider un peu, mais rien n'y fit. Elle faisait une tête d'enterrement.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que t'as Cyn ? » s'exclama soudain John.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille et celle-ci rougit.

« Il ne se passe rien. »

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose… »

« Oui, oui il se passe quelque chose si tu veux savoir ! » explosa tout à coup Cynthia, faisant sursauter ses copains, par son ardeur.

« D'abord, il y a eu Patti, puis Pete et maintenant Thelma ! » continua t'elle.

« Cyn… » fit Stu.

Mais elle lui coupa la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ? »

« Tout le monde te déteste pas » protesta violemment George.

« Ah non ? » rétorqua Cyn en se tournant vers lui. « Alors explique moi pourquoi depuis quelques jours, tout le monde se donne le mot pour me taper sur la gueule ! »

« Cyn, Thelma, Patti et Pete sont tous des crétins de la première espèce. Ne t'occupes pas d'eux. »

Cynthia soupira et tenta de contenir quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Sans que quelqu'un eut le temps de réagir, elle sortir par la porte de derrière, qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier qui conduisait sur le toit de l'immeuble.

« Je vais la voir » lança aussitôt John, en faisant mine de se lever.

« Non » le retint Dot en posant doucement une main sur son bras. « Je m'en occupe. »

« Mais… » tenta de protester John.

« Laisse-la faire » s'en mêla Paul. « C'est une fille après tout, elle a probablement plus de doigté que toi et… »

Voyant le regard noir que lui jeta John, son ami s'interrompit.

« J'y vais » annonça Dot en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Cyn, putain » ? lâcha John une fois Dot sortit.

« Je crois que c'était trop pour elle » répondit Stu. « Et puis, tu sais que Thelma la met toujours dans un état rageur. »

« Elle ne doit pas s'en laisser imposer par cette salope ! » s'exclama John en furie.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire » fit Pete Shotton.

« En tout cas, pour l'instant tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Dot arrivera à la calmer. »

La journée avait été extrêmement chaude et même à cette heure avancée, Cynthia pouvait encore sentir le vent chaud circuler sur ses bras nus.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda Dot.

Cynthia secoua la tête et Dot s'approcha.

« Ça va aller ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je crois que oui » répondit Cynthia. « Je suis désolée d'avoir fait une scène, mais j'étais complètement à bout. »

« Je comprend. John s'inquiète pour toi. »

Cyn eut un sourire triste.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute ».

« Il le sait. Mais tu le connais parfaitement, tu dois bien savoir qu'en ce moment, il songe sérieusement à assassiner Thelma, Pete et Patti. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu ne dois pas croire que tout le monde te déteste. Pete est insolent avec n'importe quelle personne et pour ce qui est de Thelma et Patti, je parie qu'elles sont tout simplement jalouses de toi. »

« Peut-être bien » dit Cynthia sans trop y croire.

Dot resta quelques minutes avec son amie, puis la laissa seule, allant retrouver les autres dans l'appart. John s'enquit de sa copine et Dot le rassura, lui disant de lui laisser quelques minutes pour se calmer.

Stu était appuyé contre la fenêtre et fumait une sèche. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Cynthia. Profitant de l'agitation générale (Paul voulait de la bière et John arpentait tout l'appartement en quête d'une caisse qui serait cachée quelque part, mais en vain) Stu ouvrit la porte et monta retrouver Cyn sur le toit. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il eut honte tout à coup. À propos de ce que Thelma avait dit. « Lui aussi est amoureux de toi. » Il rougit violemment en se rappelant ses paroles et espéra secrètement que Cynthia n'en ait pas cru un mot.

Il décida de ne pas trop y penser, puis se dirigea vers son amie. Il resta près d'elle un instant sans dire un mot, puis finalement lui tendit sa cigarette. Cyn en prit une bouffée.

« Faut pas que tu t'en fasse avec tous ces cons » dit-il.

Cynthia lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis resta silencieuse un moment.

« Est-ce que John a été amoureux de Thelma ? »

Stu la regarda ahuri.

« Cyn, tu sais parfaitement que tu es la première fille dont John est amoureux. »

« T'en es sûr ? »

« Mais évidemment ! »

« Il a bien dû en être un peu amoureux s'il est sorti avec elle. »

« À peine un mois Cyn ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était pour se désennuyer, comme moi avec Patti ! »

Au nom de cette dernière, le visage de Cynthia se durcit. Pour se donner une contenance, elle retendit sa cigarette à Stu.

« Cyn, tiens pas compte de ces imbéciles. »

« Tu m'as dit quelque chose du genre il y a quelques minutes. »

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir que je dise pour te convaincre ? Tu sais que je t'adores. »

« Je sais » rétorqua Cynthia esquissant un sourire.

« Ah un sourire ! » s'exclama Stu ravi.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas pétée les plombs seulement à cause de Thelma, Pete et Patti. »

« Ah non ? » rétorqua Stu intéressé.

« Je crois que je suis angoissée. Ma mère et mon frère partent bientôt pour le Canada. Pour ce qui est de ma mère, ça va, je vais enfin pouvoir être libre et arrêter de me soucier de ce qu'elle pense. Mais David… »

« Je comprend » dit Stu en hochant la tête.

« C'est mon petit frère » ajouta Cynthia. « J'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à materner Paul et George » ajouta la jeune femme mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Elles considérait les deux garçons comme ces petits frères.

Stu lui sourit.

« Et moi ? »

« Je vais continuer à te traiter comme mon meilleur ami. »

Stu lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Je peux pas demander mieux. »

Ensuite, il s'éclipsa, retournant à l'appart et John alla retrouver sa petite amie.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda t'il anxieux.

« Mais oui. »

John s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui plaqua un baiser dans le cou. Cyn se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime » dit le jeune homme à la fin de leur baiser.

« Moi aussi ».

« Et je te jure que je vais faire la vie dure à Pete, Thelma et Patti. »

« Regarde toi ; déjà prêt à partir sur le sentier de guerre. »

« C'est pour une bonne cause. »

« Oublie tout ça John. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai des alliés tu sais ; Stu, Paul, Dot, George, Ivan, Shotton… »

Cynthia se retint de sourire.

« Tu es adorable. »

Ce fut au tour de John de sourire.

« Lorsqu'il est question de toi, tu sais bien que je suis prêt à tout. »

Cynthia déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et John l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser plus passionnément.

« Je t'aime » répéta John.

« John ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Ça t'ennuie si je passe pas la nuit ici ce soir ? Il ne reste que quelques jours avant que je quitte la maison… »

John eut l'air déçu, mais il dit :

« Ok, c'est normal. »

« T'auras qu'à dormir dans le même lit que Stu et t'imaginer que c'est moi » rigola Cynthia.

« J'aime mieux pas » répondit John sur le même ton.

Puis riant toujours, ils retournèrent à l'appartement rejoindre leurs amis.


	18. Chapitre 18

Lorsque Cynthia arriva à Hoylake, elle trouva ses deux frères affalés sur le canapé, devant la télé.

« Cyn ! » s'exclama Justin en l'entendant entrer.

« Soirée-télé ? » demanda Cynthia en souriant.

« On se demandaient si tu reviendrais jamais passer une nuit ici » lança David sans répondre à la question.

Cynthia baissa les yeux.

« C'est probablement une des dernières nuits que je passe ici. »

« T'as trouvée un appart ? » s'enquit Justin.

« Ouais » répondit Cynthia tout en allant rejoindre ses frères sur le sofa.

Justin eut l'air déçu qu'elle ne partage pas un appart avec lui, mais il ne dit rien. Ce fut plutôt le cadet qui s'informa.

« Avec Phyllis ? »

« Euh…non. » avoua la jeune femme en rougissant.

Heureusement que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, comme ça ses frères ne pouvaient le voir.

« Avec qui alors ? » s'enquit Justin.

« Avec John et Stu. »

Justin et David la regardèrent interloqués.

« Tu te rends compte dans quelle fureur maman va être ? » réagit David.

« Dave, maman n'a rien à dire sur ma vie. Je veux habiter avec John et Stu et peu importe ce qu'elle en dira. »

« N'empêche qu'elle va mal réagir » fit Justin.

« Je sais tout ça. Je vais lui annoncer demain. »

Et elle était angoissée à l'idée de le faire.

« Tu sais que tu as changée depuis six mois ? » lâcha innocemment Justin.

Sa sœur le regarda, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

«Tout d'abord tu es tombé amoureuse d'un rebelle et tu as tout foutu à terre avec James pour être avec John, ensuite tu t'es entichée de ses amis beatniks, tu t'es teints les cheveux en blonds, tu t'es mise à t'habiller de plus en plus sexy et à fumer régulièrement… »

« Stop ! » l'arrêta Cynthia.

« Bordel, c'est vrai Cyn ! » s'énerva Justin.

« Justin, je suis consciente d'avoir changée. Mais si j'aime ça comme ça ? Je suis amoureuse de John et je n'ai pas l'intention que ça change. »

« Ok » fit Justin mal à l'aise.

David essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Hé vous vous rappelez lorsqu'on étaient mômes et qu'on dormaient dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre ? »

Cynthia et Justin échangèrent un regard se demandant où leur jeune frère voulait en venir.

« Ouais » répondit le garçon. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pensée que comme c'est une des dernières nuits de Cyn ici, on pourraient passer la nuit dans sa chambre à se raconter tout pleins de trucs comme on faisaient avant. »

« J'embarque » approuva Cyn en souriant.

« Hum, moi aussi » rétorqua Justin.

« Génial ! s'exclama David. « Je vais chercher des sacs de couchage. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Cynthia, elle allongée dans son lit et les deux garçons installé par-terre dans leurs sacs de couchage.

La jeune fille repensa à tous les évènements de la journée. Elle se dit que malgré tout, elle pouvait compter sur pleins de gens : John évidemment, mais aussi Stu, Paul, George, Dot, Ivan… Et Phyllis bien sûr. Cynthia la négligeait beaucoup depuis quelques temps. Il y avait un long moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Cyn se promit de lui téléphoner demain.

« Vous croyez que je fais bien d'aller au Canada avec maman ? » demanda tout à coup David.

« Il n'y a que toi pour le savoir Dave » répondit sa sœur. « Tu vas me manquer énormément, mais tu dois faire ce que tu croies être le mieux. »

« Oh mon dieu, je lui sers des phrases toutes faites maintenant » pensa Cynthia.

« Est-ce que t'as vraiment envie d'y aller ? » demanda Justin.

« Oui ».

« Alors vas-y. »

« Et vous pourquoi vous venez pas ? »

Il posait la question ? Dans le cas de Cynthia, c'était absolument impensable de dire adieu à sa vie d'ici. Quant à Justin…

« Moi je reste pour veiller sur ma sœur » lança t'il.

« Justin ! » fit Cynthia.

« Cyn, tu sais que j'aime bien John. Et je sais qu'il t'aime aussi. Mais je m'en fait quand même. C'est probablement mon rôle de grand frère et je crois que je le remplis trop bien. »

Cynthia sourit dans le noir.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« L'appart n'est pas trop miteux au moins ? » demanda David.

« Ah non. Disons que comparé à l'appart de Stu, c'est le Ritz. »

« Je vais pouvoir te rendre visite ? » fit Justin.

« Évidemment. »

Puis ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, plongeant tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée. Puis la voix de David résonna dans la chambre.

«Vous allez me manquer. »

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Cynthia descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle se trouva face au regard étonné de Lilian.

« Cynthia » fit sa mère, sans cacher son étonnement.

« Bonjour maman » répondit simplement sa fille.

« Alors finalement tu daignes revenir ici. Je croyais que tu avais oubliée le chemin. »

« Maman ! » protesta Cynthia.

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais ça doit bien faire deux semaines que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici. »

Et c'était vrai. La jeune femme avait déménagée quelques-unes de ses affaires dans l'appart de Stu et John, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas à revenir chaque jour à Hoylake chercher ce qui lui manquait. Évidemment il y avait une énorme différence entre la piaule des garçons et la maison des Powell. Mais au moins là-bas Cynthia, était avec John.

« C'est probable qu'il y ait un bon bout de temps que je ne sois pas venue ici… » commença Cynthia.

« J'espère que tu as trouvée un endroit où loger, parce que lorsque je partirai pour le Canada, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'entretenir pendant que tu resteras ici. »

« Oui je me suis trouvée un endroit où loger » annonça Cyn.

« Avec Phyllis ? »

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à croire qu'elle allait habiter avec Phyllis ? Voilà deux mois qu'elles ne se fréquentaient presque plus. À part se voir une fois de temps en temps aux Beaux-Arts, mais c'était plutôt rare, parce que Cynthia traînait toujours avec Stu, maintenant que John avait laissé tomber les cours. Le garçon avait en quelque sorte remplacé Phyl. Et puis Dot aussi. Elles baignaient dans le même univers. Dot était la petite amie de Paul, c'était plus facile pour elle de comprendre Cyn. Et puis elle considérait John comme son grand frère.

« Non, pas avec Phyllis » répondit prudemment Cynthia.

Le regard de Madame Powell se durcit.

« Avec qui alors ? »

« Avec John et Stu. On emménagent la semaine prochaine. »

Lilian éclata.

« Tu es folle ou quoi ? Vivre avec ces deux Teddy-Boys ! »

« Maman ! »

« Tu fais une erreur, une grave erreur. J'ai observée John, tu sais. Il est jeune et il est sûrement volage. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il reste avec toi toute ta vie ! James était un garçon pour toi, tu as commis une grosse bêtise en le laissant tomber ! »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Cynthia.

« Comment peux-tu dire des horreurs pareilles ? Tu n'es pas moi, tu ne sais pas que je n'était pas amoureuse de James ! Je suis beaucoup plus heureuse avec John, mais ça tu ne veux pas le comprendre ! Non, parce que James était plus convenable, c'est avec lui que j'aurais dû me marier et avoir sept enfants ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » rugit Lilian.

Toute cette agitation, avait attiré l'attention de Justin et David qui étaient maintenant dans la cuisine, l'air abasourdis.

« Et toi tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça maman » lança Justin.

Cynthia le regarda étonnée. Et reconnaissante.

« C'est vrai » renchérit David. « Tu ne connais pas bien John ; il est pas si mal. »

Lilian soupira et sembla regretter toute cette scène. Oui peut-être qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais elle n'aimait pas John. Ni Stu d'ailleurs. Ni toute leur bande. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontrée le copain de sa fille, elle s'était demandée pourquoi Cynthia était avec lui. Oh, elle avait bien vu qu'il avait l'air amoureux d'elle, mais ils étaient jeunes… Elle avait fait une scène à Cynthia après sa rencontre avec John, mais réussissait quand même à le tolérer. Puis était apparu Stu, George et tous les autres qui passaient quelques fois à Hoylake, rendant Mme Powell dingue. Mais ça passait encore. Puis un beau matin, lorsque Lilian s'était extirpée du lit, la première chose qu'elle avait vue, c'était sa fille qui avait teint ses cheveux bruns en blonds. Et les jours d'après, Cynthia apparaissaient vêtues de jupes de plus en plus courtes et de chandails de plus en plus serrés. Presque toujours en noir. Et ça c'était sans parler de la cigarette.

Profitant du fait que sa mère se soit calmé, Cynthia quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la salle de séjour où était le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Phyllis.

« Salut. »

« Cyn ! » s'écria Phyl, visiblement heureuse de l'entendre.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oh ça va. C'est terminé avec William. »

« William ? » répéta Cynthia éberluée.

« William St-James. Un flirt."

"Oh" fit Cynthia, consciente qu'elle et Phyllis s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre.

Auparavant (comprendre avant John), jamais un flirt de l'une ou de l'autre ne leur échappait.

« Et toi ça va » ? s'informa Phyllis.

« Hum Hum. Je me suis trouvée un appart. »

« C'est bien » dit son amie.

« Je vais le partager avec John et Stu. »

« Oui, je m'en serais doutée. »

Le ton de Phyl, n'était pas sarcastique. Il était… amer. Oui amer c'est le mot. Elle n'avait pas encore digérée que Cynthia ait une autre vie. Mais la jeune fille essaya de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

«Ça te dirait qu'on aillent boire un café quelque part cet aprem ? » demanda t'elle.

« D'accord » accepta aussitôt Phyllis.

Elles fixèrent l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous et raccrochèrent. Cyn se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de la prise de bec avec sa mère. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais elle se rendit compte que Phyllis n'était plus sa confidente. Maintenant, elle se confiait surtout à John, Stu et Dot. Et parfois à Paul et George. Mais plus à Phyllis. Trop de choses les séparaient maintenant.


	19. Chapitre 19

Lorsque Cynthia se pointa à l'appart des deux garçons, étaient torse nu tous les deux, l'un assis sur le lit et lisant un bouquin et l'autre affalé par terre et gribouillant dans un carnet à dessins.

« Salut » lança Cynthia en entrant.

« Salut » répondirent John et Stu d'une même voix.

John se leva pour venir l'embrasser. Une bosse se forma aussitôt dans son slip. Cynthia était hyper-sexy aujourd'hui et si ce n'était pas de Stu, il lui aurait fait l'amour, là, maintenant.

« J'ai annoncée à ma mère que j'allais habiter avec vous » annonça t'elle tout de go, ce qui eu pour effet de refroidir John.

« C'est pour que ça que tu fais cette tête ? » lança Stu.

« Ouais » répondit Cynthia tout en prenant place sur le lit de Stu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda son petit ami tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

« C'était… terrible. Elle m'a dit que je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et que j'aurais mieux… »

Puis elle s'interrompit tout à coup, ne voulant pas prononcer les paroles suivantes. « _Que j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec James._ » Elle ne voulait pas mettre John en furie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de James, il avait cassé une lampe ; la seule qu'il y avait à l'appart de Stu d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas que cette scène se reproduise.

« Que quoi ? » voulut savoir John.

« Non, rien, c'est pas important. Disons juste qu'elle n'accepte pas du tout le fait que j'aille vivre avec vous deux. Elle a beaucoup insisté pour que je prenne un appart avec Justin ou Phyllis, mais je crois qu'elle redoutait que ce soit avec vous. »

John tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Je sais qu'elle me déteste, mais t'as le droit t'habiter avec moi. »

« Avec nous » rectifia Stu.

Cynthia hocha la tête.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle et moi on soient en conflit lorsqu'elle partira pour le Canada, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle va l'accepter. »

« Alors explique lui qu'on est plus amusants que Phyllis » fit Stu.

« Et plus mignons aussi » ajouta John avec un sourire en coin.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pratiquement plus Phyl… J'ai rendez-vous avec elle cet après-midi, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on va réussir à renouer toutes les deux. »

« T'en fais pas avec ça », lança John. « C'est elle qui s'est éloignée de toi lorsqu'on a commencés à sortir ensemble. »

« Ouais. »

« Tiens un remonte-moral » dit Stu en lui tendant une cigarette.

« Merci » dit Cyn en souriant.

John passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui plaqua un baiser sur le front.

« Et puis t'as pas besoin d'elle on est là nous. »

Cynthia l'embrassa tendrement et Stu leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'es reparti ! » soupira t'il.

Puis soudainement, il eut un flash-back. À la fête, le soir où tout avait commencé entre John et Cynthia. Cyn était là, très sexy dans sa robe noire.

_Allex Johnny, va l'inviter à danser ! avait dit Pete. Je suis sûr que Cynthia Powell est folle de toi. Puis avoue qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, ajouta t'il avec un sourire en coin._

_- Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à l'inviter, avait enchaîné Stu. Et puis tu trouves pas qu'elle est hyper-canon ? En tout cas, si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui y vais._

Et si effectivement c'est Stu qui serait allé invité Cyn à danser, est-ce que ce serait lui en ce moment qui serait en train de l'embrasser ?

Bordel, pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Non probablement qu'il ne serait pas avec Cyn. Parce qu'il y a une osmose entre elle et John, ce sont des âmes-sœurs. Évidemment, Cyn et Stu étaient très complices, ils avaient une relation unique, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Du moins pas pour Cynthia.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa Stu.

John et Cynthia avaient finis de se bécoter.

« Hé la terre appelle Stu ! » lança John.

« Hein ? » fit le jeune homme, sortant de sa rêverie.

Puis il regarda Cyn et se sentit coupable.

« Bon, t'es de retour avec nous » fit John moqueur.

« Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué » mentit Stuart.

« Moi j'ai à peine dormie de la nuit », avoua Cynthia.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda John.

« Mes frères et moi on s'est faits une petite soirée comme quand on était gosses. On a tous dormis dans ma chambre et on a parlés une bonne partie de la nuit. »

« Tiens ça a l'air marrant, faudra essayer ça tous les trois » fit John.

Il réussit finalement à extirper un sourire à Stu.

Stu, qui malgré tout, ne pouvait envier John. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident tout à fois. Cynthia aussi était un peu tout ça. « Bon, remplacez frère par sœur et ce sera plus juste » se dit-il. Il saurait se tenir à carreau et continuer d'être le meilleur ami de John et Cynthia et rien de plus.


	20. Chapitre 20

Lorsqu'elle arriva au café où elle et Phyllis s'étaient fixées rendez-vous, la première chose qu'elle vit fut James.

« Oh merde » marmonna Cynthia entre ses dents.

Il ne l'avait pas encore repéré apparemment. Il était en grande conversation avec une fille un peu boulotte. Probablement sa petite amie.

Croisant les doigts pour ne pas que son ex petit-ami l'aperçoive, Cynthia essaya de faire rapidement le tour du café des yeux. Phyl n'était pas encore arrivée. La jeune femme se dirigea vers une table de libre, souhaitant ardemment que James resterait suffisamment concentré sur sa copine pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence. En vain.

James leva les yeux vers elle et son regard se figea. Il n'avait pas encore vue Cynthia depuis qu'elle avait teint ses cheveux et l'effet était saisissant, surtout avec la courte jupe noire et le t-shirt ajusté qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Gwen, la petite amie de James, suivit le regard de celui-ci. Elle regarda Cynthia d'un œil mauvais.

« Salut » lança doucement James.

« Salut » répondit-elle le plus froidement possible.

« Tu as… tu as changée la couleur de tes cheveux. »

« Hum Hum. »

Pour se donner une contenance, Cynthia regarda autour d'elle. Toujours pas de Phyllis.

« T'attends quelqu'un ? » demanda James.

« Phyl. »

« Je croyais que vous ne vous fréquentiez plus. »

« Qui t'as dit ça ? » lâcha brusquement Cynthia.

« Phyl. »

Cynthia haussa les épaules et fit mine de s'éloigner, mais la voix de James la retint.

« Au fait, je t'ai pas présentée ma copine. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« C'est Gwen. Gwen, c'est… Cynthia."

Au nom de cette dernière, Gwen se crispa. Cyn comprit qu'elle savait qu'elle était l'ex de James et qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. En tout cas, elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire, même sous la torture, jamais Cynthia ne laisserait John pour revenir avec James.

Machinalement, elle s'alluma une cigarette.

« Tu fumes ? » fit James.

Cynthia lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Et alors ? »

« Je savais pas. »

« Et ça ne te concerne pas » dit Gwen, comme pour signifier à son copain qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout son attitude envers son ex. Il avait l'air complètement sous le charme.

« Cyn ? » lança une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se retourna.

« Hé salut Phyl ! »

« J'étais pas sûre que c'était toi… Je veux dire quand j'ai vue James… »

Le garçon eut un geste de la main.

« On prenaient simplement des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. »

« Oh, alors il sait que tu emménages avec John et Stu » lança Phyllis sans trop y penser.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama James.

« Mais pourquoi elle a dit ça putain ? » pensa Cynthia.

Elle essaya tout de même de racheter la situation.

« Hum oui, ma mère part pour le Canada bientôt et on a décidés de partager un appart tous les trois ensemble, moi, Johnny et Stu. »

« Bien » fit James d'une voix à peine audible.

Phyllis était rouge tomate, consciente d'avoir gaffée. Son amie l'entraîna à une table plus loin.

« Je suis désolée ! » lança Phyl confuse.

« Ça va » la rassura Cynthia.

« T'es sûre ?

« Mais oui, ce n'est pas un secret. »

« Oui, mais de là à le dire à James ! Et de cette manière !

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il a une petite amie maintenant. »

« Oh Cyn, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'as oublié. »

« Ben j'espère que si. »

Phyllis baissa les yeux.

« Ben en fait… »

« Quoi ? » l'empressa Cynthia.

« James et moi on se parlent de temps en temps. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est amis. Bon, c'est pas du tout comme toi et Stu, mais on se dit certaines choses et… et on parlent beaucoup de toi. James… James t'aime encore. »

« T'es sûre de ce que tu me dis ? »

« Oui, c'est lui même qui me l'a dit. Je devrais pas te le répéter… »

« Oh merde. »

Phyllis ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais fut interrompue par la serveuse qui venait prendre leur commande. Elles commandèrent du café et des beignets. Une fois la serveuse partie, Phyllis posa une main sur le bras de son amie et dit :

« Je crois pas qu'il ait réalisé que t'es amoureuse de John. Pas encore. Il ne t'as pas vue avec lui, comme moi je t'ai vue. Alors c'est dur pour lui de croire tout ça. Et tout à l'heure quand il t'as vue avec ton nouveau look Brigitte Bardot et ta cigarette au bec, je crois que ça lui a filé un choc. »

« Putain de merde, pourquoi il ne peut pas comprendre que je suis amoureuse de John ? »

Elle avait haussée la voix.

« Calme-toi Cyn. »

Cynthia tira sur sa cigarette.

« Je veux pas avoir de problèmes avec lui. Et John ne l'aime pas. »

« Oui, ça je m'en doutais. »

« Je suis désolée Phyl. Ça fait des semaines qu'on n'a pas eue une conversation entière toute les deux et moi je te prends la tête avec mes problèmes. »

« Non, ça va. C'est à ça que serve les amis » dit-elle en souriant.

Cynthia lui rendit son sourire.


	21. Chapitre 21

Cynthia et Phyllis avaient passées un moment ensemble, puis s'étaient promis de répéter la chose. D'ailleurs, elles se reverraient probablement le soir même à la fête de l'école des Beaux-Arts, où Cyn irait avec John, Stu et Pete Shotton.

Une fois son amie partie, Cynthia se rendit au téléphone public du café. Pour s'y rendre, elle dû passer devant James et sa petite amie, mais elle décida de les ignorer et se dirigea droit vers le téléphone. Elle glissa une pièce de monnaie dans la fente et composa le numéro de Stu, qui s'était fait branché le téléphone récemment. Elle savait que John devait passer chez George cet après-midi, mais Stu devait être là.

« Allô ? » fit la voix de son meilleur ami.

« T'es libre là ? » demanda Cynthia sans préambule.

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux me rejoindre ? J'ai à te parler. »

Stu accepta et elle lui donna rendez-vous au café. Il arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard. Il repéra tout de suite son amie et alla la rejoindre à la table. Il passa devant James, le reconnu et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança t'il à Cynthia, vaguement inquiet.

«Assied-toi. »

Il s'exécuta.

«T'as vue qui est là-bas ? » demanda t'elle en pointant du menton dans la direction où se trouvait James. »

« Ton ex c'est ça ? Le crétin qui t'avait sauté dessus alors que John était sur scène. »

« Ouais, lui. »

«Il t'as fait quelque chose ? Parce que si… »

« Il ne m'a rien fait » le coupa Cynthia.

« Alors ? »

« Phyllis m'a dit qu'il m'aimait encore. »

Stu ouvrit grand les yeux.

« T'en es sûre ? Je suis pas sûr que Phyllis soit une source fiable… »

« T'es trop dur avec elle ! »

« Bon ok. Excuse-moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ton ex ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux je fasse ? »

« Tu veux que je lui arrange le portrait ? » proposa Stu, l'air sérieux.

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Très sérieux. »

Mais Cyn, ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Non, c'est trop dingue. »

« Moi, je trouve pas. Et mieux vaut pour cet abruti que ce soit moi qui lui mette la main dessus, parce que si c'est John… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Cynthia savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Si John apprenait que James était toujours amoureux d'elle, il deviendrait incontrôlable et prêt à le tuer.

«Écoute Stu, le mieux à faire est peut-être d'ignorer James. »

Le garçon la regarda un long moment, puis soupira.

« Ok. C'est comme tu veux. Mais t'as intérêt à ce que John ne l'apprenne pas. »

« Je sais. J'aime pas lui cacher certaines choses, mais là c'est nécessaire. »

« Cyn, laisse-moi au moins parler à James. »

« Et pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Pour lui dire que s'il t'approche on sera une armée pour lui défaire la gueule. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, la serveuse étant venue savoir s'il voulait prendre quelque chose. Il commanda un café et s'alluma une cigarette.

«Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'approchera de moi. Après que vous l'ayez tabassé toi et Johnny la dernière fois, je crois qu'il a eu sa leçon. »

« Y'a intérêt. »


	22. Chapitre 22

En sortant du café, Cynthia décida d'aller empaqueter quelques-une des ses affaires, puisqu'elle et les garçons déménageaient dans quelques jours. Stu proposa de l'aider. Cyn accepta, même si elle savait que sa mère n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Stuart était le meilleur ami de John, donc instantanément, elle le détestait. C'est un peu anxieuse, qu'elle débarqua de sa bagnole, une fois arrivée à Hoylake. Lorsqu'elle et Stu entrèrent dans le vestibule, ils aperçurent David qui était dans la salle de séjour.

« Salut Dave » lui lança sa sœur.

Il se retourna, un peu intimidé par Stu.

« Salut. »

« Maman est toujours furax ? demanda Cynthia à son jeune frère.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que ça lui ait passé. »

« Est-ce que… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, parce que Lilian apparut devant eux. Elle ne parut pas enchantée de voir Stu, mais le salua tout de même poliment.

« Je vais… je vais emballer mes affaires » annonça Cynthia à sa mère.

Une lueur amère passa dans les yeux de Mme Powell, mais elle tenta de rester détachée.

« Bien. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je serais dans la cuisine » ajouta t'elle.

« Merci, mais ça devrait aller. Stu va m'aider. »

Lilian tourna son regard vers le jeune homme. Elle aurait préférée qu'il ne soit pas là en fait. Elle voulait s'excuser à sa fille à propos de sa conduite de ce matin. Elle avait été trop loin. Et elle essaierait d'apprécier John. Ce qui n'était pas facile.

« Tu sais Cynthia, tu devrais inviter John et Stuart pour le repas de ce soir » lança Mme Powell se surprenant elle-même.

Cyn et Stu échangèrent un regard étonné qui n'échappa pas à Lilian.

« C'est d'accord pour moi » accepta le jeune homme. »

« Je vais demander à John » fit Cynthia.

Mme Powell hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » lança Stu une fois qu'elle eut pénétrée dans la cuisine.

« J'en sais rien, et de toute façon je suis encore sous le choc. »

Stu eut un petit sourire.

« Peut-être bien que mon charme irrésistible a opéré sur elle. »

Cette fois ce fut Cynthia qui sourit.

« N'y compte pas trop » répliqua t'elle tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Stu la suivit.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Cynthia s'empara du récepteur du téléphone et se tourna vers lui.

« T'es pas du tout son style. »

Stu pouffa.

Cynthia composa le numéro de George. Elle était presque certaine que John était encore chez son ami. Ce fut George qui répondit.

« Salut Georgie » fit Cynthia, qui savait pertinemment qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

« T'es en manque de Johnny ? » répliqua le jeune garçon.

« C'est ça », répondit Cynthia.

« Et si je te fais poireauter avant de lui parler, tu vas être furax ? »

Cynthia sourit.

« T'as pas intérêt. C'est une grande nouvelle. Ma mère a pétée les plombs et elle a subitement décidée d'inviter John et Stu à dîner. »

« Quoi ? » lança George éberlué.

« T'as très bien entendu. C'est délirant non ? »

« Johnny va pas le croire. »

Cynthia entendit des éclats de voix et le jeune homme reprit la parole.

«Justement, ma mère t'invite à venir dîner demain soir. » annonça George.

Mme Harrison adorait Cynthia et elle l'invitait régulièrement chez elle, si bien que John et la jeune femme y passait de longs moments.

« Dis-lui que c'est d'accord. Mais seulement si tu me passe John. »

George céda finalement et quelques instant plus tard, Cynthia put parler à son petit ami, et lui expliqua la situation.

« T'es sûre que ta mère est pas devenue dingue ? »

« Je me pose sérieusement la question. »

« Ok, j'irai. »

« Parfait. Stu est ici, on allaient empaqueter quelques-unes de mes affaires, si tu veux venir… »

« J'arrive tout de suite. Je peux traîner George avec moi ? »

« Ouais. Avec un peu de chance, on réussira à le faire inviter pour le repas. »

« Ta mère va faire une crise cardiaque. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Phyllis ? » s'informa Johnny.

Cyn repensa à James et se sentit mal.

« Bien » dit-elle.

John n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

« Je crois pas que tu devrais traîner avec elle. Elle est pas pour toi. Tu as Dot, tu as Stu, Paul, George, alors putain pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin de Phyllis ? »

« Ce n'est plus vraiment comme avant entre elle et moi. Pas comme avec Dot ou Stu en tout cas. »

À la mention de son nom, Stu leva les yeux vers Cynthia, le regard interrogateur.

« Je veux pas qu'elle t'éloigne de moi » avoua John.

« Quoi ? Mais ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

« T'en es sûre ?" insista John, pas tout à fait rassuré. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis finalement John dit :

« Je t'aime ».

« Moi aussi. »

« Boucle-la George ! » lança John. « Je vais devoir raccrocher, George me traite de fleur bleue, il faut que je règle ça» continua t'il.

Cynthia éclata de rire.

« D'accord à tout à l'heure. »

Elle raccrocha et Stu lui demanda aussitôt :

« Qu'est-ce qui est pas comme avec Dot et moi ? »

« Oh, John et moi on parlaient de Phyllis. Je lui ait simplement dit que mon amitié avec elle, n'était pas comme avec toi ou Dot. »

« En bien ou en pire ? »

« En bien. »

Stu sourit.

« Content de l'apprendre. »

Cynthia et Stu avaient commencés à trier certaines choses. Stu ouvrit un tiroir et découvrit qu'il était rempli de sous-vêtements.

« Hum, y'a des choses intéressantes par ici » fit-il moqueur, en brandissant une petite culotte noire.

Cynthia bondit sur ses pieds.

« Stu ! » protesta t'elle tout en essayant d'attraper le bout de tissus.

« Oh allons Cyn, je t'ai déjà vue en sous-vêtements. Et pas plus tard qu'hier matin. »

Cynthia croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Bon d'accord tu gagnes. Mais c'est quand même moi qui m'occuperai de ce tiroir » dit-elle en arrachant sa petite culotte des mains de Stu.

« Comme tu veux. »

Il ouvrit le tiroir suivant, qui était rempli de feuilles de papier.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda t'il à son amie.

« Des lettres, des dessins et des poèmes de John, des dessins de Paul et George, des croquis que tu as fais… »

« Tu garde tous les croquis que je te donne ? »

« Évidemment. Pourquoi tu me les donnes alors ? Pour que je les balances à la poubelle ? »

Stu eut un sourire gêné et haussa les épaules.

« Regarde » dit Cynthia en lui tendant une feuille.

Stu la prit. C'était le premier croquis qu'il avait fait de John et Cynthia, quelques jours seulement après qu'ils aient commencés à se fréquenter.

« C'est pas mal en effet » avoua modestement Stu.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est superbe. »

Stu prit une autre feuille dans la pile.

C'était une lettre que John avait écrit à sa petite amie. Rempli de « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou, ne me quitte pas, je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime, ne me quitte pas, tu es la plus belle, je t'aime comme un fou… »

Et ça continuait réparti sur deux pages.

« Hé » fit Cynthia en essayant de lui enlever la feuille des mains.

« T'en fais pas, John me l'avait montré avant de te la donner. J'ai été comme qui dirait, son critique attitré. »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en a pensé ? »

« Qu'il t'aimait comme un dingue. »

Cynthia rougit et s'alluma une cigarette, en tendant une autre à Stu.

« On dirait que t'es mal à l'aise » dit le garçon, presque en murmurant.

Cynthia haussa les épaules.

« Non. »

« C'est encore James c'est ça ? »

« Peut-être. Je veux qu'il sorte de ma vie, mais on dirait qu'il s'accroche et ça me met en rogne, tu peux pas savoir. Je veux pouvoir tirer un trait sur mon ancienne vie. Tu vas me trouver dingue, mais j'ai l'impression que ma vie est divisée en deux ; avant et après John. Et c'est la deuxième période que je veux continuer à vivre. J'ai John et je t'ai toi aussi et Dot, Paul, George et tous les autres… »

«James n'aura pas d'autre choix que de te foutre la paix Cyn. Et je suis prêt à parier que s'il te voyait avec Johnny, s'il voyait comment vous agissez l'un envers l'autre, comment vous êtes amoureux, il te lâcherait tranquille. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. »

Après tout c'est ce que Stu faisait lui non ? Il devait s'avouer que si John n'était pas avec Cynthia, il aurait bien tenté sa chance. Mais elle et Johnny était heureux ensemble et ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il ne voulait surtout pas briser ça.


	23. Chapitre 23

Le repas était servi depuis dix minutes et jusque-là, tout se déroulait sans anicroches. Bien que Justin et David n'aient pas encore ouvert la bouche. Cynthia savait que si son frère cadet restait silencieux, c'était parce que John, Stu et George le mettait mal à l'aise. Justin, par contre, n'avait pas l'air heureux que les amis de sa sœur aient été invités à manger avec eux.

Voyant que Stu venait de terminer son assiette, Lilian lui demanda :

« Prendrais-tu encore un peu de poulet Stuart ? »

« Il déteste qu'on l'appelle Stuart maman » ne put s'empêcher de dire Cynthia.

Mme Powell lui décocha un regard crispé.

« Bon alors comment dois-je l'appeler ? »

« Stu, ça me convient très bien » répondit le jeune homme un peu embarrassé que toute l'attention soit tournée vers lui. »

«Ou alors Ducon » laissa échapper John, mais il le regretta vite avec le regard que lui lança sa petite amie, lui indiquant de se taire.

Lilian eut l'air choquée, mais ne dit rien.

« Hum, c'était délicieux » fit George en terminant son assiette.

« T'en veux d'autre ? » offrit Cynthia, sachant qu'il avait un énorme appétit.

« Ouais, s'il te plaît Cyn. »

Son amie se leva et lui servit une autre assiette. Pendant qu'elle était debout, John ne cessait de contempler ses jambes et ses fesses, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mme Powell qui eut l'air scandalisée. Stu s'en rendit compte et essaya de retenir le petit sourire en coin qui menaçait de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Vous voulez une autre portion John ? » demanda brusquement Lilian, tirant le jeune homme de sa contemplation.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh, non merci ça va » dit-il un peu confus.

Stu ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

« Ta gueule Sutcliffe ! » protesta Johnny.

Cynthia revint à la table avec l'assiette de George.

« Soyez sages vous deux » lança t'elle à John et Stu.

« Oui _maman » _répliqua ce dernier.

Justin les regarda tous les trois, un peu énervé par leur complicité. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup John et Stu. George était passable, quoiqu'il était mal barré. Il avait l'âge de David et jouait déjà dans un groupe de rock, était beatnik et avait probablement toutes les mauvaises habitudes qui s'ensuivent ; soit l'alcool et la cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail ? » demanda Justin à John.

Cynthia soupira.

« Tu sais bien qu'il est guitariste et chanteur dans un groupe de rock'n'roll» répondit-elle agacée.

« Oui, mais à part ça ? »

« Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'avoir un putain de travail ? » répliqua vertement John.

« T'as pas envie d'avoir un _vrai _travail ?

« Fous-lui la paix ! » lâcha Cynthia.

« Cynthia ! » réprimanda Lilian.

« C'est un vrai travail » s'en mêla Stu.

George approuva.

« Le groupe des garçons est génial » crut bon d'ajouter Cynthia.

John lui sourit, content d'avoir une alliée.

Puis plus personne n'osa reprendre la parole jusqu'à la fin du repas. Cynthia crut que ça ne finirait jamais. Lorsque finalement tout le monde eut terminé de manger, c'est avec un grand soulagement, qu'elle se leva de table, John, Stu et George sur ses talons. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de séjour et s'allumèrent des cigarettes.

« Je suis désolée à propos de Justin » lança Cynthia à son petit ami.

John haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas de ta faute. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Justin et David entrèrent dans la pièce au même moment et eurent l'air embarrassé par cette scène. John et Cynthia arrêtèrent en les entendant entrer. Cynthia porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et en prit une bouffée.

« Maman déteste que tu fumes dans la maison » fit Justin.

« Et alors ? » répondit nonchalamment sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ? » demanda George, tout en prenant lui aussi une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« On va à une fête pour célébrer la fête des cours aux Beaux-Arts » répondit Stu. « Tu veux venir ? »

« Ok » accepta le garçon.

« Je vais appeler Paul et Dot pour les inviter » lança Cynthia en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

Pendant ce temps, John, Stu et George s'entassèrent sur le canapé. David et Justin qui occupaient les deux fauteuils de la pièce ne cessait de les dévisager. D'un air intimidé pour le premier et d'un air perplexe pour l'autre.

John savait parfaitement que Justin ne l'aimait pas. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Cynthia l'aimait elle et peu importe le reste.

« J'ai l'impression que Justin joue les grands frères protecteurs » murmura John d'une voix à peine audible à l'oreille de Stu.

« Je crois que t'as raison » répondit son ami sur le même ton.

Puis se rendant compte que Justin les observaient étrangement, John donna un coup de coude à Stu et essaya d'avoir l'air normal. Heureusement, Cyn revint à ce moment.

« Tout est ok avec Paul et Dot » lança t'elle.

« Je croyais que c'était seulement les étudiants des Beaux-Arts qui étaient admis à cette fête » fit Justin.

Cynthia haussa les épaules.

« Et puis ? On s'en fout. Il y a toujours plein de gens qui invitent les amis des amis de leurs amis, si bien que finalement on ne connaît plus personne. »

Elle prit une bouffée de sa sèche.

« Bon Dieu, Cynthia tu vas arrêter ? » s'énerva Justin.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu ne fumais pratiquement jamais avant et là tu peux à peine tenir cinq minutes sans cigarette ! »

« Putain, c'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire ou pas ! » s'écria t'elle.

« Elle a raison merde » s'en mêla John. « C'est une grande fille tu sais, elle boit, elle fume et elle couche» ajouta t'il un brin malicieux.

« Ah oui, elle couche et avec qui ? » lança négligemment Stu, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

John sourit et lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure.

« Tais-toi ! » dit-il.

Cynthia les ignore et dit à son frère :

« Arrête de me soûler. C'est pas parce que c'est toi l'aîné, que tu as le devoir de t'occuper de nos âmes ! »

Justin soupira et se leva.

« T'as changée, c'est tout » dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Cynthia jeta un coup d'œil à David qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de Justin.

« Pour moi, t'es toujours ma grande sœur Cyn. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Tu me rassures. »

Elle tourna la tête vers John, Stu et George qui étaient occupés à se taquiner et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil laissé inoccupé par Justin. Elle croisa ses longues jambes partiellement nues et jeta un regard amusé aux garçons qui venaient de pouffer de rire.

« Ils sont cool tu sais » dit David à mi-voix à sa sœur en désignant les trois hommes du menton.

« Au moins toi, tu les apprécies. »

« Qui apprécie quoi ? » voulut savoir John en levant la tête.

« Les boulettes bolognaises de Phyllis » improvisa Cynthia, alors que son frère se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Puis changeant subitement de sujet, elle annonça qu'elle allait se doucher et se changer pour la soirée.

« Je peux y aller avec toi ? » demanda John, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Seulement si tu es sage. »

John bondit sur ses pieds et lui et Cynthia montèrent au deuxième.

« John être sage ? » fit George perplexe.

« Si tu veux mon avis, en ce moment ils sont en train de s'arracher tous leurs vêtements et de se rouler par terre » lança Stu.

David rougit, mais George pouffa de rire.

« Ça m'étonnerait pas » dit ce dernier.

« John » protesta faiblement Cynthia.

« Oui ? » articula celui-ci à travers deux baisers.

« Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour faire ça. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? »

« Malheureusement non. »

Cynthia se dégagea à regrets des bras de John.

«Si ma mère nous surprend… »

« Et alors ? Elle doit bien se douter qu'on couchent ensemble. »

« S'il te plaît John… »

« Bon ok » céda t'il d'un ton bourru.

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur le front.

« Ce soir, promis. »

« D'accord » fit le garçon.

« Mais maintenant laisse-moi me doucher ! »

« T'es cruelle ! »

Cynthia lui sourit.

« Mais tu m'aimes quand même ! »

John lui rendit son sourire.

« Manipulatrice ! » lança t'il avant de sortir de la chambre.


	24. Chapitre 24

Lorsque John, Cyn, Stu, Paul, George, Dot, Ivan et Pete Shotton arrivèrent à la soirée, c'était bondé. Ils réussirent à se faufiler à travers la foule pour se tenir près de la piste de danse. En entendant _I want you, I need you, I love you _d'Elvis, John s'empara de la main de Cynthia.

"Toi tu viens danser » dit-il tendrement.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit sur la piste de danse.

« Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on a dansés sur cette chanson ? » demanda doucement John en se serrant étroitement contre Cynthia.

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais l'oublier ? D'autant plus que tu me dédies cette chanson à chacun de vos concerts… »

John eut un sourire en coin.

« J'aurais aimé avoir composé cette chanson pour toi. »

Cynthia approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. John l'attira encore plus contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent finalement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se sourirent.

« Je t'aime Cyn » murmura John sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de sa copine.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Ce serait déplacé si je te faisais l'amour là maintenant ? »

Cynthia pouffa de rire.

«Contente-toi de m'embrasser plutôt. »

Et John ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner un baiser fiévreux.

James avait entendu parler de cette soirée par Phyllis. Il avait décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Sans sa petite amie qui n'aimait pas ce genre de soirées. Il était pratiquement sûr que Cynthia n'y serait pas, trop occupée qu'elle était avec John et sa bande de voyous. Erreur ! Lorsqu'il vit John et Cynthia s'embrasser à pleine bouche sur la piste de danse, il eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Bon oui, il savait que Cynthia était amoureuse de ce type, mais jamais il ne les avait aperçus ensemble. Et ça lui fit un choc.

Malgré le fait qu'il était en couple avec Gwen depuis deux mois, il ressentait encore quelque chose pour son ex-petite amie.

Encore ébranlé, il se força à arracher son regard de John et Cynthia et fit mine de sortir de la pièce. Il percuta Phyllis et Emma au passage.

« Salut James ! » lança Phyl.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » demanda Emma.

« Disons que j'en ai assez vu. »

Il désigna John et Cynthia plus loin qui avaient maintenant terminés de s'embrasser et qui étaient perdus dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre.

Phyllis et Emma échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

« Tu sais, ils sont bien ensemble » se surprit à dire Phyllis.

« Je sais. Et moi aussi je suis bien avec Gwen. En quelque sorte. »

Les deux amies eurent l'air perplexes.

« En tout cas, te préoccupe pas de John, ça vaudra mieux » conseilla Emma.

« Ni de Cyn, s'il ne veut pas que John lui fasse subir une mort atroce » pensa Phyllis.

Johnny et Cyn avait quittés la piste de danse et étaient allés rejoindre leurs amis. Les hauts-parleurs crachaient _Rock around the clock _et John, Paul et George chantaient à tue-tête, sous le regard amusés des autres.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une vague connaissance de John, Geoff machin-chose, Cynthia ne s'en souvenait plus, vint lui parler. Johnny, Pete et Ivan discutèrent avec lui et les autres s'éloignèrent.

« Hé Cyn, y'a Michael Summers qui te quitte pas des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ! » lança Stu à sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci regarda dans la même direction que Stu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Il reste de tes lèvres sensuelles » rétorqua Stu moqueur.

« Oh écrase ! » protesta Cynthia pour la forme.

« C'est vrai pourtant. Il a dit à Shotton, qui l'a dit à Ivan qui me l'a dit, qu'il avait un œil sur toi avant que tu ne sortes avec John. Il te surveillait tout le temps en cours et te trouvait super sexy. »

« Tu déconnes. »

« C'est pas impossible Cyn » s'en mêla George.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Tu es belle après tout » dit-il en rougissant un peu.

Ce fut au tour de Cynthia de rougir. Paul lui se sentit mal à l'aise, vis-à-vis de Dot. Elle aussi était très jolie, mais du style plus classique. Cynthia était blonde, grande, avait de longs cheveux et était sexy. Le genre de beauté que l'on remarquait forcément. Mais Paul fut rassurée lorsque sa petite amie dit à Cynthia :

« George a raison, tu sais. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Stu.

« Hé, regarde toi aussi t'as été repéré. Amanda Smith est folle de toi. »

En effet, l'étudiante aux Beaux-Arts dévorait Stu des yeux.

« Ah non, pas celle-là » protesta le garçon.

« Allons, elle est pas si mal » dit Cynthia, même si elle pensait le contraire.

« T'es folle ? Tu imagines à quel point John se marrerait si je sortais avec elle ? Lui il t'as toi et moi j'aurais… ça ? » répliqua t'il en faisant une moue dégoûtée qui fit rire Cynthia.

La chanson _Only you _retentit dans la salle et Stu s'écria :

« Oh non, c'est un cauchemar ! »

Ils virent tous Amanda, pas très sûre d'elle qui avançait lentement dans leur direction. Pour inviter Stu à danser très probablement.

Stu lança à John qui était quelques pas plus loin :

« Johnny je peux t'emprunter Cyn ? »

« Quoi ? » firent John et Cynthia d'une même voix.

« Je t'en prie Johnny, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Juste pour une danse allez ! Je te jure que je me tiendrai à une distance respectable et que je lui mettrai pas la main aux fesses ! »

John lança un regard amusé à sa copine.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Amanda Smith va très probablement l'inviter à danser » l'informa Cynthia.

John fit mine d'hésiter.

"Ok" accepta t'il finalement.

« Merci ! » dit Stu en entraînant Cyn sur la piste de danse.

« Hé ! Tu m'en dois une » ! cria John assez fort pour que Stu l'entende.

Une fois sur la piste, Cyn et Stu se rapprochèrent. Cynthia regarda en direction d'Amanda et ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en voyant son air dépité. Elle se cacha derrière l'épaule de Stu pour ne pas qu'Amanda la voie.

« La pauvre fille » murmura Cynthia, riant toujours.

« Je crois qu'elle s'en remettra. »

« Ça reste à voir. »

Stu regarda Cynthia.

« Je veux pas de petite amie. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Surtout après mon expérience avec Patti… »

Cyn hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

« Remarque, Johnny disait la même chose avant de te rencontrer » continua Stu, un sourire en coin.

Son amie lui rendit son sourire.

« Arrête d'essayer de me charmer, ça ne fonctionne pas. »

« John a de la chance de t'avoir. Et il le sait. »

C'était plus fort que lui, James ne pouvait quitter Cynthia des yeux. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas encore repéré. Ce qui était probablement mieux comme ça. En ce moment, elle dansait avec Stu et James les voyait rire tous les deux. Il était même jaloux de Stu. Parce qu'elle l'appréciait lui.

« Jimmy, arrête de la regarder » dit doucement Phyllis qui se tenait près de lui.

Il se força à tourner son regard vers Phyl et Emma.

« Vous pourriez pas lui demander si elle veut me parler ? »

« Elle ne voudra pas » répondit Phyllis catégorique.

« Et puis John va te tuer » enchaîna Emma.

James soupira.

« J'ai juste besoin de lui parler deux minutes. Elle me manque. »

Phyllis et Emma échangèrent un regard désolé.

« Écoute Jimmy » commença Phyllis, « il vaut peut-être mieux que tu te tiennes loin d'elle. Elle a énormément changée tu sais » poursuivit-elle.

James haussa les épaules.

« Ok » céda t'il, à regrets.

« J'aime Gwen et je suis bien avec elle » tenta de se convaincre le jeune homme. Il y parvint presque.


End file.
